Fel
by Srta D.Malfoy
Summary: Ele estava de pé, vestia a roupa com calma. Não havia por que ter pressa, não se importava com nada. Vestia a camisa sob o corpo nu, enquanto o outro apenas observava em meio a capa estendida no chão e o olhar triste.
1. Não diga nada

**Fel **

_Ontem foi há um milhão de anos atrás  
Em todas minhas vidas passadas eu fui um babaca  
Agora eu encontrei você, é quase tarde demais  
E esta terra parece estar caindo em esquecimento  
Nós estamos tremendo em nossas muletas  
Alta e morta, nossa pele é vidro  
Eu estou tão vazio aqui sem você  
Eu parto minhas mãos de xérox_

Eu sei que este é o último dia na terra  
Nós estaremos juntos enquanto o planeta morre  
Eu sei que este é o último dia na terra  
Nós nunca diremos adeus

E os cães se abatem suavemente  
O amor queima suas casualidades  
Nós somos módulos de provedor danificados  
Derrame as sementes nos pés de nossas crianças  
Eu estou tão vazio aqui sem você  
Eu sei que eles me querem morto

Eu sei que este é o último dia na terra  
Nós estaremos juntos enquanto o planeta morre  
Eu sei que este é o último dia na terra  
Nós nunca diremos adeus

Eu sei que este é o último dia na terra  
Nós estaremos juntos enquanto o planeta morre  
Eu sei que este é o último dia na terra  
Nós nunca diremos adeus

**Marilyn Manson - The Last Day on Earth**

" O amor é como o mel se transformando em fel nos lábios, tocando a pele devagar, desfalecendo em seus braços. Porque poucos um dia podem sentir isso, ou quem sabe, merecer isso."

Ele estava de pé, vestia a roupa com calma. Não havia por que ter pressa, não se importava com nada. Vestia a camisa sob o corpo nu, enquanto o outro apenas observava em meio a capa estendida no chão e o olhar triste. Suas costas eram lindas, a pele era branca. O outro se deixou cair no leito, que nem poderia ser chamado de leito, era apenas um tecido jogado no chão, para uma noite de "amor"?

Vista-se Snape. - disse o outro, a voz fria enquanto colocava os óculos que havia tirado para possuir o corpo do moreno.

O coração de Snape doía, por que era assim com ele? No fundo não havia amor, os dois se encontravam às vezes as escondidas e Snape calado cedia seu corpo ao desejo do outro. E depois um não olhava mais para cara do outro, o coração de Snape já estava dilacerado com isso. Os dois eram jovens alunos de Hogwarts e além disso, Thiago Potter sempre o tratava mal fora daqueles encontros.

Snape levantou, começou a se vestir com calma enquanto Thiago vestia sua capa. A vontade de Snape falar alguma coisa era grande. Após vestir a roupa ele se encostou na parede, cruzou os braços, o cabelo tampava suavemente seu rosto quando ele resolveu chamar o outro.

Thiago… Por favor. - pediu e o outro parou. - Por que faz isso comigo?

O outro riu suavemente diante a pergunta que lhe pareceu um tanto idiota.

Por que eu gosto e por que eu quero. - depois ele caminhou parando em frente ao outro. Apoiou a mão na parede ao lado do rosto de Snape e segurou seu rosto, apertando levemente enquanto encarava Snape. O corpo todo de Snape tremeu, ele não sabia o que pensar na hora, sentiu medo, como sempre sentia de Thiago. - Não me chama de Thiago, não me lembro de ter permitido isso, Severus.

A vontade de Snape era de chorar, ele sentiu a garganta apertar em um nó. Colocou as mãos na cintura do outro, pensou em afastar o toque, já não queria mais o outro perto.

Me deixe em paz, por favor. - pediu e a resposta do outro foi mais uma risada.

Eu posso parar se quiser. Mas não acho que queira isso.

Você não sabe o que eu quero. - disse ele. O que ele queria? Amor e carinho apenas isso vindo do outro.

Ora, Severus. Qual o problema com você? Não esperava que eu fosse te amar ou ser carinhoso. - disse Thiago o soltando. - Não é meu namorado, não é nada meu e não gosto de sugestões.

Potter, eu não quero mais ser tocado por você. Não quero mais esses encontros, chega. - disse saindo de perto do outro. - Eu juro que se você tocar em mim novamente eu conto para o Dumbledore.

Faça o que quiser, não vou tocá-lo mais então. - disse o outro saindo da sala.  
Snape deixou o corpo cair enquanto era consumido por lágrimas. Ele estava cansado daquela escola, estava cansado de Potter e seus amigos o perturbando cada vez que se encontravam e tinha aqueles encontros inúteis. Ele gostava da sensação de arrepio que seu corpo ganhava quando tocava o de Thiago. Apertou os próprios braços com os dedos antes de se levantar e passar as mãos pelo uniforme para tirar a poeira. No fundo sabia que poderia ter esperado e se preparado para aquilo.

Segurou o rosto para impedir mais lágrimas de descerem, teria que sair dali antes que alguém desconfiasse que ele havia deixado sua cama na Sonserina. Qual era o seu problema? Não podia sair da escola e também não podia ficar nela. Mas estava tão cansado de tudo aquilo que tomou a decisão.

Ele saiu pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts até o quarto na Sonserina só parando quando finalmente entrou no quarto pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

" Para Eillen Prince

Mãe, espero que esse bilhete consiga alcançá-la sem que meu pai veja. Estou cansado de Hogwarts, não acho que esse lugar seja para mim. Eu venho me esforçando, antes mesmo de entrar na escola eu sabia tantos feitiços que poderia me formar direto. Eu fui o melhor aluno em Poção e em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas estou cansado não consigo arrumar amigos. Só Lílian.  
Por favor, me tire daqui.

Ass: Severus Prince Snape."

Ele enrolou o pergaminho, e colocou no bolso e foi direto para o corujal onde poderia enviar. O corujal era um lugar cheio de corujas da escola onde quem não tinha sua coruja podia mandar suas cartas. Ele parou por um tempo ali, pensando no que era pior: ficar em casa ou na escola. Tudo bem que a situação com James Potter estava ficando insuportável, mas lá pelo menos tinha Lílian Evans, sua amiga desde o primeiro dia da garota em Hogwarts. Agora ele não estava conseguindo amigos na sua casa?

Seus únicos problemas eram Thiago James Potter e Sirius Black. Se lembrou por um momento quando conheceu os dois no trem, uma briga feia sobre qual seria a melhor casa e depois enquanto ele era massacrado pelos dois garotos apareceu Lílian Evans para tirar ele dali.

Ele apertou o papel entre as mãos. Não ouviu o barulho de alguém chegando ali. Não conseguia se controlar, tremia de raiva e por segurar o choro. Era seu último ano, tinha que agüentar.

- Severus, o que aconteceu? - perguntou a voz doce. Ele se virou para ver a aluna do quinto ano da Grifinória. Os cabelos ruivos e fortes amarrados para trás exibindo os olhos amendoados e verdes que a tornavam uma garota muito linda, era também excelente aluna além de ser muito boa. Vinha de família trouxa.

Ele foi até a outra e a abraçou, era apenas o começo do ano e ele já se sentia mal. Ela tomou o bilhete de sua mão se afastando para poder ler.

- Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso Severus, você não pode se deixar levar pelo Potter e seus amiguinhos idiotas.

- Mas Lílian eu não agüento mais, ele não pode nem me ver que fica me maltratando na frente de todo mundo. Eu não sou um brinquedo.

- Mas você tem que agüentar, está acabando pensa, eu ainda vou ter que aguentar aquele idiota inconsequente por mais uns dois anos, eu que devia desistir.

Ela foi até Severus amassando o papel e o abraçou forte, ela também achava as atitudes de James um tanto quanto idiotas. Mas por outro lado, ela só achava que era coisa de criança e que um dia o bruxo iria mudar.

- Você não vai, eu não deixo.

- Você é um amor Lílian. - disse ele sorrindo. - Nem parece ser da mesma casa daqueles idiotas e agora que chegou aquele aluno novo, o tal Lupin alguma coisa, eles só me irritam cada fez mais.

- Vem, eu vou te ajudar nisso. Vamos para nossas casas que se alguém nos pegar fora da cama teremos problemas.

O dia seguinte estava bem calmo para um sábado. Severus estava sentado na sombra de uma árvore. Com os livros abertos em cima das pernas, ele estudava para a aula de Poções. Ao longe via sua amiga Lílian conversar com outros garotos e toda hora ela olhava para saber se o amigo estava bem.

O Sol cobria todo o seu corpo de modo que ele tinha que fazer uma pequena sombra com as mãos para olhá-la as vezes. E esse sol forte foi logo transformado em sombra. Ele não precisava levantar o rosto para saber quem era.

- Levanta, Snivellus. - disse a voz sarcástica que ele logo reconheceu como sendo de Thiago James Potter. Era o apelido que o chamavam e que ele detestava. Ele obedeceu mas não por que queria, e sim por que iria sair de perto daqueles dois.

Assim que levantou seu olhar ele viu Thiago o olhando com nojo e claro, logo atrás estava Sirius Black.

- Me deixe em paz, você e seu guarda costa.

Thiago tirou sua varinha e apontou para Snape que já sentia medo antes mesmo de saber o que o outro faria.

- _Leviacorpus_. - disse ele ouvindo os gritos de Snape e rindo junto com Sirius enquanto Severus era suspenso pelo tornozelo no ar ficando de cabeça para baixo, e claro, chamando a atenção de todos. A maior parte dos alunos da Grifinória riam.

Lílian correu para socorrer o amigo tirando a varinha do bolso e gritando rápido.

- _Liberacorpus_. - e assim Snape caiu no chão e ela olhou furiosa para Potter, a garota era uma das poucas que terminavam com as atitudes ruins de Potter. - Você é algum tipo de idiota? Deixa ele em paz, ele não fez nada para você.

- Ele existe, é o suficiente.

- Se você não gosta dele, Potter ignore-o mas não o maltrate. - disse ela. Mas uma discussão começava e Potter nunca respondia à garota por muito tempo.

Logo mais três pessoas se juntaram ao grupo. Um loiro de olhos cinzentos e dois garotos grandes. Todos alunos da Sonserina.

- Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. - disse Thiago.

- Chega Thiago, vamos embora. - disse Sirius.

- Snape você vem com a gente. - disse Malfoy e o garoto largou Lílian e saiu com seus amigos da Sonserina. - Vamos te ensinar a tratar grifinórios.

E assim o grupo se separou. Sirius e Thiago foram para a sala comunal da Grifinória, Lílian voltou a se juntar a suas amigas no jardim e Snape saiu com os demais alunos da Sonserina. Muitas coisas prometiam mudar naquele seu último ano em Hogwarts, Snape esperava por boas mudanças.

**Sala comunal da Grifinória… **

A lareira estava acesa a qualquer hora do dia e naquele dia não seria diferente. Ele estava sentado com o livro aberto e as pernas cruzadas pousadas em cima do braço do sofá. Quem o visse daquela forma relaxada certamente pensaria que ele estava prestando atenção a cada palavra daquele livro idiota que ele não sabia nem o nome. Os cabelos cacheado e pretos cobriam a visão de seu rosto pensativo. Ele por fim se irritou, do outro lado da sala Remus Lupin apenas pensava que havia demorado demais para que se irritasse.

O livro foi fechado e atirado bem perto de Potter, que é claro, se assustou com aquilo que não era esperado, o que era típico de Black, atitudes totalmente impensadas em momentos impróprios, ao menos era assim a definição de Lupin aos muitos comportamentos de Sirius.

- Chega, cansei. Perdeu a graça, James. - disse ele e o outro o olhou com o rosto totalmente interrogativo. Black se levantou sem olhar para Lupin que estava curioso para saber o que era daquela vez.

- Cansou do quê? Do livro? Aposto que você nem estava lendo, Sirius. - disse Potter calmo. Lupin apenas observava calado a tudo.

- Não, não é disso que eu cansei. Vamos parar de perturbar o seboso, cansei disso porque fazemos todos os dias.

Sim, aquela era realmente nova. Sirius meio que defendendo Snape? Por essa James não esperava, ele olhou interrogativo para o outro.

- Por quê? É um dos passatempos mais divertidos que temos.

- Eu não acho.

- Eu concordo com ele, não vejo mais sentido nisso, James. - disse a voz calma de Lupin.

- Você concorda? - perguntou Sirius olhando direto para Lupin com um olhar realmente estranho, um misto entre raiva e perplexidade.

Lupin ficou tremendamente envergonhado com aquela atitude de Black, não esperava aquilo do amigo e não conseguia compreender, primeiro o porquê de Sirius defender Snape e depois o porquê daquele olhar. Ele se encostou e achou prudente voltar a ler.

- Você esta a fim do seboso, Sirius? - perguntou James que não demonstrava nada em seu rosto e agora voltava a olhar para o livro que contava toda a história do Quadribol.

- Não é isso. - disse ele depressa olhando para Lupin, que não demonstrou nada e continuava lendo o livro como se não tivesse prestado atenção às palavras de Sirius.

Porém tudo o que ele sentia era ciúmes, não demonstrado, por Sirius, e claro, prestava atenção a cada palavra dele sentindo o coração bater mais de ansiedade pelo que Sirius fosse responder.

Claro que Sirius interpretou aquilo de forma diferente, para ele não era timidez, era apenas uma indiferença que o magoava, era incrível como Lupin não notava os seus sentimentos e aquilo o irritou.

- E se eu estiver? - disse um tanto irritado olhando para Potter mas na verdade ele olhava de soslaio para Remus, que pareceu tremer com o que ouviu, mas para Black era sua impressão.

- Fique com ele, não me importo, só quero que seja feliz. - disse Potter. Mas no fundo também se roía de ciúmes, não por Black mas por Snape que andava fingindo não lembrar dos encontros e havia lhe dado dois bolos e só andava com os idiotas da Sonserina. Mas agiu frio como sempre.

Já Remus era bem diferente, assim que Sirius saiu pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ele simplesmente fechou o livro e sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar. Porque para ele, Sirius nunca olharia para outro garoto e muito menos para ele. E agora ver que o outro parecia interessado em Snape, talvez apaixonado, o feria muito.

- Não vai dizer nada, Lupin?

- O que quer que eu fale?

- Você gosta dele, vai deixar que ele simplesmente fique com o seboso?

Lupin não sabia se sorria ou se chorava. Estava nervoso porque era muito diferente ver Black cheio de garotas e Black podendo ter um caso com Snape. Ele mordeu os lábios sem saber o que responder para Potter que o olhava e ele também o olhou.

- Antes de vir com essa história estranha, ele gostava de você. Não acha que é estranho demais ele simplesmente defender o seboso e depois falar aquilo? Acho que ele estava te provocando.

- Por quê? Não tem por que ele fazer isso. Não tem por que ele olhar para mim e nem seria racional ele gostar do Snape, isso eu concordo, mas isso que está dizendo dele gostar de mim é utópico. - disse Lupin por fim se levantando. - Me desculpe não levar a sério isso. Tenho uns trabalhos de monitor a fazer. - disse por fim, saindo Lupin.

Ele, na verdade, caminhou até o banheiro entrando nele e fechando-se em uma cabina. Seu coração doía e ele estava tentando disfarçar bem toda aquela crise de ciúmes que estava tendo, afinal para ele já tinha superado o fato que nunca teria as atenções de Black só para si.

Se surpreendeu ao sentir uma lágrima escorrendo, chegou a tocar ela com os dedos para ver se era real, devia estar acostumado a não ter as coisas, sempre achou que tinha demais, uma hora era claro que alguma coisa iria ser dolorosamente tirada de si.  
Respirou fundo e depois apertou nos dedos o uniforme. Agora sairia dali como se nada tivesse acontecido e voltaria a se empenhar em ser o melhor aluno como agradecimento por finalmente estar estudando. Era o quinto ano e agora ele teria calma e deixaria de se sentir triste porque perdeu o que nem havia ganho.

Na sala, James ainda se esforçava a se acalmar, ele estava irritado porque Sirius agira por impulsividade e ainda mais por defender o seboso e ainda mais por Snape passar a ignorá-lo. Ele acabou largando ali mesmo o seu livro e foi atrás de Sirius, mas não o achou.

Sirius porém estava circulando pela escola. Na verdade ele não se preocupou com Snape, não era aquele o seu problema, ele só resolveu olhar para o outro para atingir Lupin da pior forma possível. Se sentou aos pés de uma árvore, sua vontade era chorar de raiva. Como Lupin conseguia ser tão impassível, ele havia praticamente declarado amor à Snape e Remus continuava a ler aquele maldito livro.

Sua vontade era simplesmente de levantar e rasgar o livro todinho, mas ficaria claro demais. Primeiro ele tentou com as garotas, mas Lupin nunca parecia se afetar com nenhuma atitude de Sirius. Ele deslizou os dedos pelo meio dos fios dos cabelos, apertando-os na raiz. No fundo aquilo tudo pareceu ridículo, ele se envolver com Snape, mas iria provocar Lupin, uma hora ou outro se Lupin gostasse dele, iria parar de agir como agia.

Para ele Lupin era simplesmente bom demais, ele queria que Lupin tivesse uma crise de nervos e colocasse as emoções para fora. Mas ele não sabia que outra pessoa também poderia colocar emoções para fora quando o escolhido para fazer ciúmes desta vez fosse Severus Snape.


	2. Um último suspiro

**Fel**

_Memórias consomem  
Como feridas abertas  
Eu estou catando os meus pedaços novamente  
Vocês todos assumem  
Que eu estou seguro aqui no meu quarto  
(A não ser que eu tente recomeçar)_

Não quero ser o único  
As batalhas que sempre escolho  
Pois por dentro eu percebo  
Que sou eu o único confuso

Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar  
Ou por que tenho que gritar  
Eu não sei por que instigo  
E digo o que não quero dizer  
Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito  
Eu sei que não está tudo bem  
Então  
Eu estou quebrando o hábito  
Eu estou quebrando o hábito  
Esta noite

Empunhando minha cura  
Eu fecho a porta com força  
Tenho retomar meu fôlego novamente  
Machuco-me muito mais  
Como nunca antes  
Não me restam opções novamente

Não quero ser o único  
As batalhas que sempre escolho  
Pois por dentro eu percebo  
Que sou eu o único confuso

Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar  
Ou por que tenho que gritar  
Eu não sei por que instigo  
E digo o que não quero dizer  
Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito  
Eu nunca ficarei bem  
Então  
Eu estou quebrando o hábito  
Eu estou quebrando o hábito  
Esta noite

Eu pintarei isso nas paredes  
Pois sou o único culpado  
Eu nunca lutarei novamente  
E é assim que termina

Eu não sei pelo que vale a pena lutar  
Ou por que tenho que gritar  
Mas agora eu tenho alguma clareza  
Para lhe mostrar o que quero dizer  
Eu não sei como fiquei desse jeito  
Eu nunca ficarei bem  
Então  
Eu estou quebrando o hábito  
Eu estou quebrando o hábito  
Eu estou quebrando o hábito  
Esta noite

_  
_**Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park**

"Ciúmes, ele é capaz de corroer cada parte de seus sentidos o fazendo agir como animal, ele é capaz de dilacerar seus sonhos profundos e o fazer chorar quando simplesmente não puder reclamar ter perdido a posse, ciúmes é uma prova de amor? Talvez seja apenas mais um sentimento não compreendido."

Deitado, o corpo reclamava e tremia, os lençóis da cama eram duros, "Hoje a noite não tem luar". Olhos marejados, coração pulsante do nada, loucura.

O humano, o lobo, sofriam por dores sem feridas. Alma e corpo em repouso, cabelos sendo levantados pelo vento que entrava pela janela. "Quem sou eu? O que quero?"

Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida amaldiçoou o fato de não ter lua cheia. Ele queria muito uivar para a lua em sua dor, pela primeira vez desde a mordida de Greyback, desejou ficar enamorando a lua por uns breves minutos e contemplar a sua tristeza. Queria sentir as garras no seu mínimo de consciência rasgar os cascos das madeiras do piso. De forma animalesca gritar por sua dor, sim doía, doía muito.

Não agüentaria, sabia que era uma gota para toda a sua sanidade lhe fugir entre os dedos. Não podia imaginar Sirius com Snape, não tinha como aquela imagem se formar antes de seu instinto apagar a imagem para fugir daquela dor que era insuportável. Tapou o rosto com as mãos trêmulas, dizia não às lágrimas que já escorriam como prova de sua total derrota. Tinha que segurar toda aquela dor e aqueles sentimentos humanos, afinal ele não era um humano, era? Então tinha que respirar fundo e conter toda aquela dor.

Acabou virando de bruços, escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, deveria estar estudando para o exame do N.O.M e não estar ali na cama. Porém, ele já não havia estudado bastante? Não era o suficiente para tirar a melhor nota? O que ele fazia uma semana antes além de fazer anotações para que Thiago e Sirius não irem tão mal? Mas ele tinha que pensar no Sirius, era como uma doença.

Adormeceu, entre os lençóis, pensando nele, sim, não podia pensar em mais ninguém. Era um pesadelo, o fato de Sirius falar aqui, tinha que ser, queria pela primeira vez acordar e ver os dois amigos tirando sarro da cara de Snape e ele poderia continuar escondendo seu amor por Black, com segurança de que Black era seu amigo e que gostava dele como amigo.

Corredores em pôr do sol, pessoas caminhando enquanto ele caminhava entre elas. As mãos fechadas em punho, apertando as unhas na palma da mão para conter os gritos, mas ele não podia conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelos olhos vermelhos como o nariz. Ao longo do corredor, alguns alunos que o conheciam e nunca tinham visto ele chorar daquela forma perguntavam, ao que ele apenas ignorava qualquer fala de qualquer um que tinha a sua volta. Por que ele não havia feito nada?

Entrou no banheiro sentindo a pele do rosto queimar. Entrou naquele lugar, o banheiro feminino que ninguém usava por conter o fantasma da garota morta que gemia. Sim, ela estava lá havia algum tempinho. E ligou as torneiras para lavar o rosto. O que ele esperava de Lupin? Simples, ele queria que o outro confessasse que o amava e que nunca o deixaria com Snape. Era isso que ele queria, que Lupin tivesse tomado alguma atitude.

Para Sirius ele podia simplesmente ter agido assim por que não gostava dele daquela forma, e como eram amigos tinha medo de que pudesse machucá-lo. Mas era estranho, muitas vezes ele havia pego deixas de que Remus gostava dele. Por outro lado, talvez, o outro apenas se sentia inseguro, ou quem sabe ainda, não estava acostumado a alguém gostando dele assim, sabia que Remus se preocupava tanto com estudo que não devia ter tempo para namorar alguém.

Então ouviu um som de uma porta se abrindo. Virou os olhos para ver quem era. Parou por alguns minutos olhando com detalhes que nunca tinha olhado antes. Os cabelos negros e lisos, tão lisos e pretos que brilhavam forte. O rosto magro de nariz fino e um tanto grande mas nem por isso feio. A pele era a melhor parte, era branca e de aparência sedosa a capa caia suavemente pelo corpo e tocava o chão, ele tinha um livro preto e uma pena nas mãos.

Severus Prince Snape. Ele se aproximou do garoto de cabelos pretos, o analisou de cima a baixo antes de passar a mão pelo rosto, tirando algumas gotas de água do rosto para encarar o outro. Snape já pensava em como fugir, porque ficar sozinho com Black era um perigo para ele. Sirius tinha que vencer aquele medo do outro por si antes de qualquer coisa.

- Por que estava estudando aqui, Snape? - perguntou Sirius. Claro que Severus notou que era a primeira vez que ele não o chamava de Seboso, será que agia assim por estar longe de sua trupe?

- Não estava estudando, só estava fazendo algumas anotações. - disse ele colocando a pena dentro do livro, quando abriu para fazer isso Sirius pode notar que era uma espécie de diário. Snape olhou para a porta e pensou em sair, mas quando passou por Sirius esse segurou seu braço.

- Posso falar com você? - disse, Snape sentiu um arrepio, pensou que talvez o outro tivesse contado a ele e Sirius teria ido tirar satisfação ou algo do tipo. Sentiu o sangue gelar. E ficou calado e parado como uma estátua pensando no que Sirius poderia querer falar com ele. - Me desculpa.

Severus abriu os olhos de surpresa, ele não esperava aquilo, não sabia pelo que o outro de desculpava. Olhava para o outro quando ele se aproximou, tirando o livro das mãos de Snape para depois colocá-lo na pia sendo acompanhado pelo olhar de surpresa do sonserino.

- Eu quero pedir desculpas, por tudo o que fizemos com você, quero pedir por mim e por Thiago. - disse ele voltando a ficar de frente para o outro, a primeiro momento Snape pensava que Thiago poderia ter pedido a Sirius para falar com ele, mas esse pensamento foi logo descartado porque sabia que Thiago nunca faria isso.

- Por que está se desculpando? - perguntou um tanto desconfiado agora com os braços ao lado do corpo. 

Sirius não respondeu. Para ele era muito fácil tentar seduzir alguém pelo qual ele não tinha sentimento algum. Ele não conseguiria fazer nada de suas artimanhas para conquistar Remus Lupin, porque tinha um medo grande de perder a amizade dele.

Ele se aproximou mais, a cada passo seu Snape recuava um, agora não só de medo, mas sentia vergonha. Os olhos de Sirius eram cinzentos um castanho cinzento que ele nunca tinha visto em um humano, os cabelos enrolados e chegando ao queixo bem penteados, ele tinha os olhos nos seus, e se aproximava como uma fera se aproximava da presa. Logo Snape não conseguiu mais dar passos para trás e encostou na parede.

Sirius apoiou a mão na parede aproximando mais o rosto do seu, ele sentia o corpo todo tremer de uma forma estranha, chegou a apertar as mãos na capa da Sonserina e a fechar um pouco os olhos. Sirius sorriu, e aproximou seus lábios dos do outro.

- Eu quero que vá comigo no jantar de dia das bruxas. - disse ele baixo.

Snape não entendeu por que, e quando ia perguntar sentiu os lábios do outro nos seus, apenas um roçar de lábios. Snape sentiu-se gelar dos pés a cabeça. E quando o outro se afastou ele não conseguiu entender bem, mas sabia que era a hora de ser esperto. 

- Só se você me falar por que quer ir comigo.

- Não posso querer?

- Sirius Black, você sempre me odiou eu quero saber o que está acontecendo.

Sirius acabou sorrindo, ele encostou na pia olhando o outro de cima a baixo. Não poderia falar que queria que o outro fosse para fazer ciúmes ao Lupin. Por outro lado a mente de Snape pareceu começar a funcionar, e ele pensou que estar com Sirius poderia ser uma boa para fazer ciúmes em Thiago. Ele passou pelo outro e pegou o caderno. 

- Tudo bem eu vou, quero fazer ciúmes em alguém, creio eu que é o mesmo que você vai fazer. 

- Sim, então sem perguntas?

- Sem perguntas. - disse Snape começando a sair pela porta.- Me encontra mais tarde na porta do salão principal.

E saiu. Sirius se encostou na pia, pensando sobre aquilo e logo saiu também. Claro que alguns alunos estranharam, mas ele não se importou e foi para a sua torre. Seu coração doía um pouco, por outro lado sabia o que iria acontecer. Ele acabou encontrando seus amigos só perto da hora de sair.

Entrou usando uma fantasia de vampiro, com uma camisa vitoriana e dentes, os cabelos penteados para trás. Thiago estava sentado no sofá da sala comunal com Peter. Thiago estava vestido de caveira e segurava uma mascará nas mãos. Peter estava de corcunda.

- O Lupin não vai. - disse Thiago com a voz suave.

- Por que não? - perguntou ele parando ao lado do outro. 

- Disse que está com dor de cabeça e que estudou demais. Eu acho que é por causa daquela idiotice sua de ir com o Snape, o colégio todo esta comentando que viu você sair do banheiro com ele.

- Eu vou falar com o Moony. - disse ele saindo.

Ele subiu as escadas, tinha alguma esperança. Quando chegou viu a cena mais linda que poderia ver. Lupin estava deitado de barriga para baixo no colchão, os olhos em um livro, os cabelos cor de mel caiam nos olhos lisos, a calça repuxava contornando todo o seu corpo, ele ficou em dúvida se falava com ele ou se só ficava ali olhando. 

- O que quer, Black? - nunca havia visto Lupin chama-lo assim e acabou sorrindo, sentou ao lado dele na cama, tirou os livros do outro sob os protestos do mesmo e o atirou para o lado. - Você é maluco, esse livro é da biblioteca.

- Anda, você tem cinco minutos para colocar uma roupa e sair dessa cama.

Lupin foi se levantar para pegar o livro, mas Sirius o puxou de volta para a cama ao que ele o olhou irritado. 

- Do que você me chamou?

- Black, é seu nome não é?

- Moony, esta com raiva de mim?

- Não, só não quero ir nessa festa.

- Esta com ciúmes por causa do Snape? - perguntou. Lupin se soltou dele e foi pegar sua fantasia que era de morte. Olhou para o outro antes de vestir por cima da roupa mesmo a capa.

- Não estou. - achou melhor dizer. - Por que acha isso? - perguntou temeroso de que o outro estivesse desconfiado.

- Não… Nada… Vamos? 

- Tudo bem. - disse saindo sem olhar para o rosto de Sirius. Ainda doía de uma forma estranha seu peito.

Ele achou que fosse morrer quando viu Sirius se separar dele para sair pelo salão junto com Snape. O lugar estava enfeitado. Ele ficou com Thiago e Peter em um canto enquanto seguia o outro com os olhos. Seu coração doía tanto! Quando aquele sentimento por Sirius tinha ficado tão grande? Ele olhou desanimado para o prato de comida e depois olhou para Thiago, aquele silêncio era estranho. Thiago comia em silêncio mas tinha uma expressão de fúria no olhar.

Sentiu-se sozinho ali no meio daquelas pessoas estranhas. Era um mestiço, era um renegado, ele por um momento queria sair dali. Ele pensou mesmo em se levantar dizendo que iria pegar mais suco de abóbora e sumir. Mas quando apoiou a mão na mesa Thiago começou a falar.

- Tenta comer pelo menos um pouco. Eu não vou te segurar aqui. - disse ele seguindo o olhar de Lupin até ver o que ele olhava. Ele viu Snape e Sirius conversando e rindo como dois amigos e aquilo também lhe doeu.

- Não estou com fome. - disse bebendo um pouco do suco.

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que Sirius está fazendo isso para te provocar. Eu sei que você não acredita que ele pode estar gostando de você mas eu sei que gosta.

- Tudo bem, se ele esta fazendo isso para me provocar, por que Snape aceitou tão fácil?

- Para me provocar. - respondeu Thiago e depois sorriu. - Não está funcionando.

Lupin olhou para o amigo interrogativo. Antes de começar a dizer alguma coisa, Thiago continuou, agora que Peter já havia saído de perto deles ele poderia continuar.

- Eu estava saindo com o Snape às escondidas.

O queixo de Lupin quase caiu, ele olhou para Pontas sem saber o que dizer. E depois olhou para a outra mesa onde Snape tinha a cabeça baixa enquanto Sirius arrumava a máscara do outro que estava de fantasma. A forma carinhosa como o seu Padfoot arrumava a máscara do outro, roçando os dedos no cabelo preto o irritava. Ele fugiu daquela visão para olhar para Thiago. 

- Essa história toda foi longe demais e agora eu sei quem está sofrendo. Nós somos amigos, e não podemos deixar isso acontecer.

- Eu vou sair daqui. Desculpa. - disse Lupin se levantando, ele tinha acabado de presenciar Sirius roubando um beijo de Snape. Aquilo era demais para ele, ele sentiu as lágrimas virem ao rosto e viu que Thiago as viu também, mas Thiago não o segurou.

Ele passou por aquelas pessoas todas até a porta, seu coração doía, mas não queria ir para aquele lugar. Não um lugar onde iria o procurar primeiro. Saiu da escola, o peito doía tanto. Ele disse as palavras mágicas segurando a varinha e apontando para o salgueiro lutador, e depois com as mãos trêmulas se enfiou ali. Não importava, Sirius não queria vê-lo.

Ele chorava, ele gritava, segurava a boca com as mãos enquanto se afastava, batendo em coisas no caminho, sem luz, os olhos se adaptando na escuridão. Ele entrou por fim naquela casa aos pedaços. Era tudo o que ele queria no momento, ficar sozinho, ficar ali mesmo que ainda estivessem na lua nova e ainda demoraria muito para chegar a lua cheia. Ele entrou em um dos quarto, que nunca tinha estado antes, um quarto com um colchão velho e uma mesa, ele se atirou na poeira sem se preocupar.

E então pôde chorar, a imagem de Sirius com Snape doía tanto que ele sentia vontade de arrancar o peito fora, ele sentia vontade de perder a consciência, mais uma vez desejava o lobo. Entre a poeira ele chorava de gritar, expressando toda a sua dor, por que sabia que ali ninguém o ouviria, ali em um quarto na mansão dos gritos. 

Estava só com sua mente que o perturbava, lhe dando imagens e mais imagens de Sirius com Snape, ele sozinho com sua mente, com sua dor e seu amor. Ele ficou assim, entregue ao desespero por algum tempo. Até que seu corpo se acalmou um pouco, e as lágrimas ficaram silenciosas e o desejo de morrer crescia no peito. Ele chegava a se imaginar morrendo.

Apertou os dedos naquele tecido velho, sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar, sabia que logo tinha que voltar para a escola, mas não queria. Seu corpo tremia e começava a sentir frio. Ele seria capaz de perder a calma caso encontrasse o outro.

Acabou sentando, o rosto manchado de sujeira bem como a roupa, não tinha importância. Ele sentiu o coração falhar quando olhou para a porta.

Lá estava ele, o sinistro. O cachorro de pêlos cinza e olhos cinzentos, sentando sob as duas patas traseiras o olhando. Ele chegou a pensar que era imaginação sua. Então se deixou deitar. A respiração rápida. Pôde ver o vulto do cão se transformar no homem. E tudo ficou em silêncio.

Thiago se levantou, a fúria era tão grande que ele mal podia conter. E assim que chegou ao grupo puxou Sirius pelo braço. Que se assustou por que não esperava o amigo ali.

- Que espécie de idiota é você?

Antes que o pudesse dizer algo, ele se viu ser arrastado por Potter para fora da festa. Quando estavam lá fora viu que o amigo tirou o mapa do maroto.

- Thiago… O que aconteceu?

- Por sua culpa o Lupin saiu da festa, você não tem a menor dose de bom senso?

- Como assim? Eu não fiz nada. - começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Thiago que levantou a mão.

- Prometo não fazer nada de bom. - disse e o mapa se abriu e ele mostrou a Sirius. - Ele não agüentou ver você com o Snape, será que não percebe que ele ama você só que não é seguro o suficiente para fazer alguma coisa? Ele saiu daqui chorando, agora olha aí para onde ele esta indo.

Sirius olhou no mapa e viu que Lupin no momento estava na passagem do salgueiro para ir à casa dos gritos, ele corria. Olhou preocupado para o outro, nunca tinham visto Lupin chorar e nunca o tinham visto ele procurar aquele lugar, que ele normalmente detestava.

- Eu sei que você não ama o Snape, só que você agiu como um idiota querendo fazer ciúmes no Lupin. - disse ele cruzando os braços. - E agora você vai lá concertar tudo com ele porque eu nunca o vi assim antes.

- Mas eu… Eu só queria ter certeza que ele gosta de mim.

- Você é um idiota, agora ele esta mal e você vai resolver isso.

Thiago viu o amigo colocar o mapa na mão dele e se transformar, as roupas ficando para trás enquanto ele saia na forma de cachorro para fora do castelo. Seu coração estava apertado sabendo que tinha feito o outro sofrer. Tinha feito seu amor chorar.

Ele esperava que Lupin se irritasse e não ficasse triste. Quando chegou na casa escutou os gritos de dor do outro, ele mesmo sentiu vontade de chorar, não sabia o que Lupin faria se ele aparecesse ali. Porém estava na hora de dar um fim naquilo. Ele ficou parado na porta ainda na forma de cachorro esperando o outro se acalmar, sentindo cada grito e cada murmúrio do outro como uma faca direto no seu peito.

Quando viu Lupin se acalmar achou que era a hora de falar com ele. Viu Lupin se sentar e olhá-lo. Seu rosto estava sujo assim como a roupa, tinha marca de lágrimas no rosto, o rosto sujo de poeira com lágrimas marcando a pele. Ele deitou de novo. E Sirius não sabia o que fazer. Ele voltou a sua forma. Ficando nu por um momento e depois pegou uma calça no armário começando a vesti-la. Lupin não se moveu, o que para Sirius era um bom sinal.

- Me… deixa sozinho. - pediu Lupin a voz baixa e Sirius notou que para o outro era difícil falar.

Ele sentou com calma e Lupin levantou. E algo se transformou em Lupin, ele sentiu uma raiva tão grande dentro de si que sentiu vontade de bater em Black, pela primeira vez. Sirius olhou um tanto assustado por que não esperava por aquilo. 

- Sai de perto de mim, Black. Não quero falar com você.

- Me perdoa Lupin, mas eu não vou sair.

Lupin apertou os dedos nas mãos se controlando, as lágrimas não desciam mais, ele respirou fundo, sentindo-se mal por causa do que o outro tinha falado. Ele deu passos para trás até por fim encostar na janela fechada com as madeiras. Ele olhava para Sirius como se estivesse entre a fúria e a tristeza. Viu Sirius levantar, o peito nu pouco iluminado, mas ele conseguiu ver quando Padfoot se aproximou e antes que pudesse se controlar ou pensar em qualquer coisa, acertou o rosto dele forte com a mão, o vendo virar o rosto pelo tapa.

**Nota: **Agradecimentos aos comentários dos que estão lendo, lembre-se são um incentivo para mim. E me ajudam a escrever com mais vontade. E claro a Srta Potter por ter Betado. Espero que gostem.


	3. Sonhos feitos e desfeitos

**Fel**

_Essa é minha vida_

_Não se esqueça _

_Essa é minha vida _

_Isso nunca acaba _

_Engraçado como eu me ceguei _

_Eu nunca soube _

_Se eu estava algumas vezes tocada de leve_

_Amedrontada para perder _

**It's My Life - No Doubt**

" Isso, faça de novo, me bata. É capaz de eu gostar."

Os dedos deslizaram suavemente pela face quente por causa do tapa, aquele tapa foi muito mais que algo físico, ele sentiu todo o seu interior tremer com aquilo. Os olhos estavam baixos, e ele não quis olhar para Lupin, por que simplesmente não esperava aquele tipo de atitude dele. Por que dessa vez algo muito estranho estava acontecendo? E ele sentiu que poderia chorar. Ouvia Lupin respirar pesado, e por um momento chegou a pensar que o outro se arrependeria daquele tapa logo no momento seguinte.

- Sai daqui, Sirius. - a voz foi alta, ele podia sentir cada gota de raiva nela, e não estava preparado para aquilo.

Lupin estava furioso, tão furioso que ele sentia o corpo todo tremer, ele sentia que poderia bater no outro até ficar sem forças, era como se a parte lobo de sua alma tivesse tomado conta. E agora ele se achava furiosamente esgotado.

Sirius pensou em falar algo, mas nada do que ele falasse naquele momento iria adiantar, estavam os dois cansados de uma situação não declarada de rancor. E Sirius fez algo sem poder conter: ele riu. Por quê? Por que era uma situação inacreditável e aquela risada saiu natural e cheia de estafa. A mão de Lupin se levantou para acertá-lo de novo, como se mais um tapa fosse capaz de tirar o outro dali. Mais um passo foi dado por Sirius que segurou sua mão e o empurrou contra a parede, ele sentiu uma dor rápida nas costas.

- Você esta agindo como um idiota, Lupin. - ele disse não alto, mas firme. - Você não tem o direito de me cobrar nada porque você simplesmente não fala nada, eu não tenho nada com você e não lhe devo satisfações. - as palavras de Sirius haviam sido duras, mas eram verdades que ele não agüentava mais segurar para precaver o outro de uma dor necessária.

Socos foram dados no peito de Sirius, Lupin tentava em vão afastar o outro, tentava dar socos em seu peito, e agora as lágrimas furiosas desciam por seu rosto sem fazer barulho. E assim como aquele ataque para afastar o outro acabou da mesma forma quando Sirius segurou sua outra mão e colocou uma perna entre as suas para prendê-lo na parede, Lupin virou o rosto para o lado, não queria olhar aquele Sirius que não se importava com ele.

- Se não deve satisfações para mim eu não sei o que está fazendo aqui, quero ficar só. - disse Lupin, tentando ao máximo controlar suas emoções. - Vai ficar com o Snape, e me deixe em paz, Black.

- Não, eu já disse que não vou sair daqui. - disse Black o soltando, tão rápido que os braços de Lupin penderam ao lado do corpo. - Eu saí sim com Snape, como saio com a maioria da escola e isso nunca fez diferença para você, por que faz agora?

Lupin levantou a mão, mas Sirius não se afastou, não segurou sua mão, e no fundo nem ele entendia, talvez todo a aquela fúria fosse pelo simples fato dele sentir que poderia perder Sirius se ele saísse com um garoto, não teria como competir, e aquela sensação de perda e raiva o enchiam todo.

- Bate, pode bater mas eu não vou sair daqui e não vou deixar de falar verdades para você, estou farto de protegê-lo o tempo todo. - e aquelas palavras terminaram com mais um tapa no rosto de Black. - Você não tem coragem, não toma atitudes, o que quer eu faça? Quer que eu tome as atitudes por você? - mais um tapa foi dado no rosto de Black.

Lupin sentia que poderia matar o outro de bater se isso fosse afastar Black dali, se fosse fazer com que Black parasse de dizer aquelas coisas. E agora ele sentia-se furioso porque as palavras sairiam dele como se ele não pudesse conter.

- Me deixa em paz, eu não quero falar com você, eu não quero ter você perto, estou acostumado a ficar sozinho, Black, você é irracional, você age como uma criança birrenta, não quero alguém como você perto de mim, não sou obrigado a tomar atitudes.

- Não, você não é, e nem eu. Caramba, será que é tão difícil para você admitir que me ama? Se você fizesse isso eu não estaria saindo com Snape, nem com o colégio todo. - as vozes iam se elevando cada vez mais.

Lupin avançou em Sirius, segurou os cabelos enrolados do outro próximo a raiz puxando com força, querendo que o outro sentisse um pouco da sua dor e que se afastasse dele, era aquilo que ele mais queria.

- Eu não te amo, eu odeio você, eu odeio muito você, Black. - gritou ele com força. - Você é prepotente e exibido, por que acha que eu amaria alguém tão superficial quanto você? Você não presta Black não é capaz de amar ninguém.

- Me bate mais, desconta toda a sua raiva em mim se é isso que você quer. - disse Sirius, um sorriso malicioso começando a desenhar-se nos lábios dele, enquanto ele se encostava mais no outro. - Se esse é o único contato que quer ter comigo e se esta colocando seu monstro para fora, me bata de novo e é capaz de eu morrer de tesão por você. - disse mordendo os lábios e soltando um leve gemido.

E foi o que Lupin fez, ele soltou os cabelos do outro para acertar com toda a sua força o rosto de Black com outro tapa, que cortou os lábios onde o outro mordia, e fez o gosto suave de sangue descer pela garganta de Black pingando um pouco no chão. E algo inacreditável aconteceu ali, Black retribuiu o tapa, ele deu um tapa no rosto de Lupin, forte demais, sim, mas um tapa certeiro no rosto do outro que o olhou assustado pela penumbra.

Mas não ficou só nisso, ele simplesmente pegou o outro pelos braços magros e o atirou no colchão que levantou poeira quando o corpo magro de Lupin se chocou contra ele e Black foi rápido, prendeu o corpo do outro com o seu, segurando os pulsos de Lupin forte, para machucar, para marcar o outro, sem se importar com nada.

- Me solta, Black... Me solta agora. - disse Lupin, o corpo tremendo e o rosto queimando pelo tapa e uma dor mais forte ainda no seu coração.

- Não, eu vou tomar a atitude que você não quis tomar. Eu estou cansado de brincar, Lupin. - disse ele cheio de raiva ainda, os olhos queimavam.

- Black... - disse assustado antes de sentir lábios contra o seu, e o gosto suave de sangue. Não queria assim, não queria um beijo de Black assim, não marcado pelo ódio e pelo sangue. Sentiu Black invadir sua língua com força antes de virar o rosto para o lado e fugir daquele beijo. - Não faz isso comigo, por favor.

Black soltou suas mãos do braço do outro para segurar com força o seu rosto apertando as bochechas querendo que o outro o olhasse, querendo ter o olhar sobre si mais um pouco. Mas Lupin parecia querer fugir de si, o que o deixava com mais raiva.

- Lupin, eu te amo, por que não assume que quer ficar comigo e eu te solto. - disse Sirius agora lambendo os lábios, o sangue ainda escorria.

- Black, me solta. - gritou ele agora, ele chorava mais, ele tentava se soltar a todo custo, encostando mais no corpo do outro. - Eu não… Não quero assim, por favor, não faça isso comigo. - pediu Lupin.

Mas Black o beijou de novo, não se importando com o sangue e nem com as súplicas vazias de Lupin, não com aquele choro que o perturbava o ouvido.

- Se eu me afastar, vai ser para você falar… Porque não agüento mais isso e sei que você também não.

E o silêncio de Lupin, os suspiros de choro e logo Black o soltou e se sentiu um monstro, apertou com os dedos a própria cabeça sentindo um pouco de dor.

- Por que você faz isso comigo Lupin? Eu te amo… Por que não acredita em mim?

- Por quê? Por que você faz isso comigo, por que você me machuca e dói tanto?

- Estou cansado de esperar. Estou cansado de esperar ouvir um eu te amo de você. - disse Sirius se jogando ao lado do outro, respirando pesadamente.

- Você não pode me amar.

- Por que não? Não sei se você sabe, mas não escolhemos quem amamos.

- Mas Padfoot... - disse o outro tão suavemente que Black sentiu o corpo tremer de uma forma gostosa e se sentiu incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. - O que eu tenho que pode fazer você se apaixonar por mim, eu sou um lobisomem, não sou bonito, e você tem a escola toda para você, pode ter quem quiser.

- Não posso. - disse Black agora era ele que começava a chorar, era ele que se desesperava entre lágrimas agora. - Não tenho a pessoa que eu mais queria que é você, será que não percebe que eu sempre fiz de tudo para chamar a sua atenção ou estava preso demais na sua própria dor que não olhava para os lados?

- Eu…Não tem por que você gostar de mim.

- Mas eu gosto, eu amo você, e quero muito você e estou sofrendo.

- Eu te amo.

- O que? - perguntou Black interrompendo as lágrimas e o olhando assustado.

- Eu amo você Sirius Black, e eu não quero mais vê-lo com ninguém por que você é meu.

Sirius sorriu gostosamente. E uma felicidade tomava conta de todo o seu corpo quando ele se aproximou mais do outro, o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas e ele adorou ouvir aquele tom possessivo na voz de Lupin por que não esperava por aquilo, e estava adorando ver todo aquele sentimento de posse no outro por que era um sentimento doce, tudo em Lupin era doce. Sentiu-o passar os dedos no sangue antes de falar.

- Posso te beijar?

Lupin sorriu, e o rosto ficou vermelho, ele olhou para o outro viu a marca de seus dedos ali e imaginou que seu rosto estava igualmente marcado e aquele machucado se tornou um prazer em seus lábios que ficaria marcado por dias como o começo daquele romance e como não queria que o corte sumisse pediria a Lupin para refazê-lo sempre que o sentisse fechar.

- Pode. - disse Lupin para selar o começo daquela noite maravilhosa e apenas dos dois.

**Nas masmorras de Hogwarts…**

Thiago ainda usava as vestes da fantasia, porém a máscara havia sido perdida em algum lugar. Ele sentia raiva misturada a alguns outros sentimentos que não sabia definir, mas que faziam uma mistura perigosa para qualquer um perto. Ele fechou a porta das masmorras com força, aquele lugar desabitado e cheio de poeira. A madeira rangeu quando ele o fez, a festa agora era distante.

Ele deslizou os dedos pela poeira do lugar, gostava de lugares assim. Depois se virou para Snape, encostando as costas na porta e o olhando. Os olhos eram frios, seu olhar era frio e mal chegava a ter brilho quanto ele tirou os óculos pousando-os em cima de uma mesa de canto. Não disse nada, sabia que o silêncio era o melhor método de tortura, era mais eficaz que qualquer coisa, ele destruía qualquer defesa. Deixava o medo corroer cada parte do outro e assim desarmá-lo por completo.

O Príncipe sobressaltou-se. Sentiu todo o lugar tremer, sentiu a poeira se erguer e fazer um véu embaçado diante de seus olhos negros e assustado. Nunca havia visto Thiago com uma expressão tão dura. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e então colocou uma das mãos em cima de uma mesa próxima. Engoliu em seco enquanto olhava para ele. O silêncio pesava feito chumbo, mas ele não conseguia falar. Sentia como se a voz lhe houvesse sido roubada. Ficou mais pálido, mas tentou manter o controle.

Depois de tirar os óculos, ele tirou a fantasia, ficando apenas com a calça e a camisa que usava por debaixo dela, e assim se aproximou mais de Snape, ficando de frente para ele, bem perto, os olhos nos dele, a expressão fria demais, nem ele conseguia se reconhecer ou se conter, lembrava apenas das lágrimas de seu amigo, lembrava apenas das cenas de ciúmes e tudo rodava em sua mente quando ele falou:

- Começa a falar. - disse as palavras bem pronunciadas e de um tom baixo, porém sério demais, como se não deixasse mais espaço ao silêncio ou pedidos de desculpa do outro.

Snape se encostou mais a parede, até não ter mais para onde ir. Pressionou os lábios um no outro enquanto o medo inevitável era estampado em seus olhos. Sentiu seu coração anunciar uma batida mais rápida e depois mais outra e mais outra, até se tornarem constantes. Sua respiração alterou-se um pouco e ele tremia. O que estaria havendo com Thiago? Por que estava se comportando daquela forma com ele, como se o fosse matar? Ele abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saiam presas pelo medo.

Thiago sorriu, não um sorriso bonito ou bom, mas um sorriso que daria medo em qualquer um que olhasse. Deslizou os dedos no rosto do outro subindo para os cabelos compridos, enfiando os dedos entre as mechas para depois segurar com firmeza ali, pela raiz. Encostou mais o corpo no do outro, até prender ele na parede e a voz soou mais uma vez no mesmo tom.

- Não vai querer me ver mais irritado do que já estou Snape.

Assim que sentiu os dedos deslizarem nervosamente por seus cabelos até puxá-los tremeu violentamente. Fechou os olhos e depois os abriu, sua respiração totalmente alterada.

- Do que está falando, Thiago? - perguntou gaguejando. - Não sei do que está falando, o que foi? - disse nervosamente, o medo tomando conta dele por completo.

- Snape, não brinca comigo. - disse ainda rindo suavemente, mas sua risada era de nervoso.

Nervoso por causa de muitas coisas, primeiro por causa do outro ter dito para ele não encostar mais, e depois por causa daquela história ridícula de ciúmes.

- Quem mandou você aceitar ir com o Sirius no jantar, que história ridícula foi aquela? - perguntou ele sentindo o sangue ferver junto com a vontade de machucar o outro.

Snape arregalou levemente os olhos. Será que ele havia percebido alguma coisa? Falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

- Mas... Thiago, qual o problema de ter ido com o Sirius se ele me chamou? Não sabia que isso poderia ofendê-lo... - dissimulou.

E parecia que a cada palavra do outro o irritava mais, depois ele tirou os dedos do cabelo do outro e se afastou um pouco.

- Você devia ter recusado, por muitos motivos, não quero você perto do Sirius. - disse se encostando à mesa e olhando para o outro. - Você não merece estar na companhia do Sirius ele é meu amigo, e suas atitudes me irritaram. - disse ele encostando as mãos na mesa antes de ordenar, a voz firme de sempre. - Tira a roupa. - disse apenas, sem explicações e estava claro em sua voz que ele machucaria o outro.

Snape entrou em estado de choque. Sabia que nada do que dissesse poderia tirar a raiva do outro, entretanto ele não conseguia se mover. Sentia no ar o perigo, ele era possível de se respirar. Snape olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, mas percebeu que não teria como ele fugir. Engoliu em seco mais uma vez e olhou para Thiago, seus lábios tremendo.

Thiago... O que está pensando em fazer? - disse o outro, a voz começando a ficar falha. Estava totalmente grudado com as costas na parede.

Thiago sorriu para aquele breve comentário do outro, ele achava que estava evidente em seu modo de falar o que ele iria fazer, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas antes de prosseguir.

- Snape, é melhor para você que tire a roupa do que me fazer tirá-la para você. – disse, e sua voz saiu um tanto furiosa dessa vez. Ele foi até o outro e o puxou pelo braço o jogando de costas em uma mesa. - Então, eu tiro, ou você tira? - seus lábios eram desenhados por um sorriso sarcástico.

Ele tirou a varinha e apontou para a porta que se trancou, e para o teto, uma luz azul percorreu toda a parede indicando um feitiço do silêncio.

Snape sentiu seu corpo bater de encontro a mesa e sentiu dor. Fechou os olhos enquanto tentava conter seu corpo trêmulo. Fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia a própria respiração alterada. Por sua mente passavam milhões de pensamentos, todos horríveis. O que Thiago iria fazer? Não poderia ser possível que ele fosse...

-Thiago, não faz isso, por favor... - parou de falar. Sua voz havia sumido e ele controlava desesperadamente as lágrimas. Levantou da mesa e se virou de frente para ele. Apoiou-se com as duas mãos na mesa, seu corpo encolhido para trás. Os cabelos cobriam seu rosto, mas Thiago podia ver o brilho de desespero em seus olhos.

-Por favor... - sua voz quase não saiu.

Thiago espalmou a mão no peito de Snape o mantendo encostado na mesa. Sem pensar duas vezes deu um tapa em seu rosto com as costas da mão, não conteve sua força no tapa.

- Eu nunca mais quero que se aproxime dos meus amigos, e mais, não quero cenas ridículas de ciúmes. - disse ele puxando o outro pela camisa. Ele agia com tanta fúria que sentia todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraírem só de pensar o que faria com o outro, sabia que aquela seria a gota da água, seria tudo o que precisava fazer, e ali, ele ultrapassaria todos os limites do possível. Depois daquilo, Snape tremeria só de ouvir a sua voz.

- Muito bem, vou tirar a roupa para você, Príncipe. - disse ironicamente enquanto puxava a roupa do corpo do outro.

Os olhos de Snape se fecharam imediatamente sentindo o primeiro baque do tapa. Ele gritou expondo sua dor e levou as mãos ao rosto, amparando-o. Imediatamente as lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Sentia suas mãos frias como pedras de gelo, era o medo. Não teve muito tempo, logo seu corpo foi jogado novamente contra a mesa e ele sentiu as mãos de Thiago a lhe tirar a roupa com força, ferindo-o ainda mais. Gritou de novo.

- Não, por favor, não faça isso comigo, Thiago...

Doeu muito quando o ouviu chamá-lo de Príncipe. Lembranças. E agora só dor.

Quando viu o outro sem camisa, Thiago não disse mais nada. Não ficaria discutindo com ele aquilo, era uma decisão e a sua fora feita. Ele virou o corpo menor e mais magro que o seu, deixando Snape de costas para ele novamente e apoiando a mão ali, o segurando pela nuca deitou parcialmente o corpo em cima do dele, ele já se sentia excitado assim, apenas de ver o outro naquela forma, e saber o quanto seria bom para si próprio. Segurou o rosto de Snape na madeira da mesa.

- Sabe Príncipe, eu gosto de ver você assim dessa forma, estou achando que devia ter feito isso antes. – começou, a voz saia lenta e baixa, ele sentia o corpo tocar o do outro enquanto respirava. - Mas só dessa vez que você mereceu. - disse ele agora sorrindo. - Não adianta implorar, eu não vou parar e ninguém vai te ouvir. - as palavras tão calmas, davam uma impressão ruim ao que acontecia. Pela forma como eram ditas, sem sentimento algum além da ira e da frieza.

Sentiu o contato do outro em seu corpo e estremeceu de medo de novo. Fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar naquilo que ia acontecer. Ele chorava. Um choro quase de criança. Não podia acreditar que a pessoa que ele mais amava na vida, senão a única, estaria o humilhando e acabando com ele daquela forma. Suas palavras só serviam para piorar tudo. Sentiu frio, seu corpo estava gelado, era o medo. O rosto de encontro à mesa dura tremeu enquanto ele chorava e perdia o ar, a respiração era difícil demais. A vergonha tomava conta dele e então ele tentou se refugiar em alguma lembrança boa, fechando os olhos. Então ficou em pânico, porque não se lembrava de nada bom que lhe acontecera na vida. Começou a ficar extremamente tonto e enjoado: era o medo.

Thiago desceu forte, as mãos pelas costas do outro, sentindo a pele macia, respirando o perfume de Snape, que só ele próprio tinha e parou as mãos um pouco no cós da calça.

- Sabe Snape, essa vai ser a última vez que vou tocá-lo. E agora você vai entender de uma vez o que eu sinto. - disse sorrindo.

E logo deslizou a calça do outro por suas pernas, colocando os joelhos entre elas para forçar o outro a abri-las.

- Vê-lo assim, tão submisso a mim, e sentir o seu corpo tremendo de medo é algo que eu realmente deveria ter provado antes, Príncipe e sempre que alguém chamá-lo assim, vai lembrar o que aconteceu. - disse ele ainda encostado-se ao outro. - Vai lembrar dessa noite, porque vai marcar em sua mente.

Sentiu as lágrimas desceram mais amargas. Aquelas palavras estavam dilacerando sua alma aos poucos, esmigalhando-a em mil pedaços. Fechou mais os olhos, apertaram-os até o limite. Novamente uma onde de tremor lhe invadiu, estava com muito medo do que ia acontecer. Mas ele o estava magoando demais, demais... Nada poderia salvá-lo depois daquilo. Novamente sentiu uma tontura forte, tudo começou a escurecer, mas ele não era abençoado com o desmaio. Estava ali bem são e ciente do que estava acontecendo, sentia a realidade como constantes tapas em sua face.

- Por favor, Thiago, não faz isso comigo... - dizia entre lágrimas - Eu vou... - mas deixou as palavras morrerem.

Apenas sorria com cada palavra do outro, era o que tinha que fazer, não era hora de pensar nem nada. Apenas o possuir, sem nenhum carinho como estava começando a fazer. Sentia o corpo de o outro tentar impedir aquela invasão, impedir aquela humilhação, mas ele era forte, era assim por causa dos treinos. Apenas começou a invasão do corpo do outro, com certeza doeria, talvez mais por dentro do que por fora, aquele quarto estava ficando insuportável até mesmo para ele, começava a parecer mais quente enquanto seu corpo parecia gelado. Apertou os dedos em volta da cintura do outro.

Snape gritou quando se sentiu invadido sem permissão. Aquilo doía, doía, humilhava, mas doía, doía, por um momento ele perdeu a noção de tudo, porque a dor era absurda. Suas pernas tremeram violentamente, ele quase caiu da mesa se não fosse pelas mãos do outro em sua cintura. Seu corpo permanecia gelado, muito gelado. Ele se agarrou na mesa e suas mãos estavam suando frio. Não podia deixar aquilo marcá-lo, não queria lembrar de Thiago daquela forma, mesmo que ele estivesse fazendo aquilo.

Buscou em sua mente escura alguma coisa para não morrer naquele momento e então se lembrou de algo que havia escrito em seu diário. Havia escrito lá a letra de uma música trouxa que ele se lembrava de Thiago quando ouvia. Sua mente então visualizou o diário e a letra. Começou a mexer os lábios devagar, mas sem som, sentia as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto. Não iria pensar naquele momento, ia se concentrar no diário. No diário ele havia escrito que dedicaria a música a Thiago. Via-se com ele no quarto da Grifinória (sem saber por que escolhera este e não Sonserina) a luz dourada a envolver-lhes, ele a sentir o corpo do outro o acariciando em movimentos precisos onde ele sentia o amor em ondas de calor e o teria com ele para sempre.

Então Thiago se concentrou em marcar o corpo do outro, com mordidas fortes no ombro enquanto cravava mais as unhas na cintura dele.

- Nunca mais, entendeu Príncipe? - disse devagar encostando a testa nas costas dele enquanto sentia sua pele raspar na de Snape. A voz agora estava um tanto afetada pelo prazer, porque parecia que daquela forma ele sentia mais prazer do que quando o outro estava preparado para ele.

- Nunca mais tenha essas idéias idiotas, e nem se aproxime dos meus amigos, talvez se o fizer eu consiga algo pior que isso. - disse e continuou com aquele ato de humilhação, sem se importar com a dor do outro, apenas se concentrando no seu prazer, apenas se preocupando consigo mesmo, e que o outro sofresse por que merecia. - Não sinto ciúmes de você e nunca vou sentir.

Snape sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar de dor e ele gritou mais uma vez, seus pensamentos sendo violentamente cortados. Gritava e chorava, mas uma hora estava sem voz, então seus gritos saiam incompletos. Começou a sentir algo escorrer entre suas pernas e sabia que era sangue.

Começou a ficar tonto de novo. Começou a gemer de dor, o ar lhe faltava e ele tinha dificuldades para respirar. Soltou as mãos da mesa, os braços penderam ao lado do corpo e ele só não caiu porque o outro o mantinha preso firmemente ali. Sentiu então seu corpo bater contra a mesa com cada investida. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele sentia que seu coração estava começando a bater menos depressa. Estava se acalmando e ele não ficou com mais medo. Voltou a pronunciar a letra, bem baixo, mas não conseguia ver imagem alguma. Tentou então acreditar na letra daquela música...

Quando finalmente chegou ao prazer ele parou as estocadas, e deixou-se ficar um pouco mais deitado em cima do corpo do outro, a sua respiração estava acelerada, ele fechou os olhos. Sentia cada parte de seu prazer único sem se importar com Snape. Não que alguma vez ele tenha se preocupado com Snape, mas como das outras vezes, ele pelo menos ia com cuidado, o outro acabava tendo um pouco de prazer mas daquela vez era diferente, porque só havia dor ali, ele só tinha conseguido prover o sofrimento de Snape.

- Preciso falar que não é para você abrir a boca para ninguém sobre isso? Ninguém acreditaria em você. - disse seu trunfo. - Mas Príncipe, guarde sempre esse momento com esse nome, creio que vai lembrar muito dele.

Sentiu seu corpo esquentar rapidamente, mas sentia muito frio. Abriu os olhos e eles nunca estiveram tão escuros. Parecia que haviam sido eternamente apagados. Assim que o outro terminou o terrível discurso, Snape conseguiu fazer-se ouvir. Com a voz fraca e a mente totalmente deturpada para sempre, se ouviu a musica trouxa bem conhecida de Thiago.

_I can't remember when I last saw you laughing,_

_If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear,_

_You call me up because you know I'll be there..._

_**Não me lembro quando foi a última vez que eu te vi sorrindo,**_

_**Se este mundo te deixar louco e você já não agüentar mais,**_

_**Ligue pra mim, porque você sabe que estarei ao seu lado**_

_And I see your true colors shining through_

_I see your true colors and that's why I love you..._

_**E eu verei suas cores verdadeiras brilhando sem parar**_

_**Vejo suas cores verdadeiras e é por isso que eu te amo**_

Respirou fundo e conseguiu terminar:

_So don't be afraid to let them show…_

_**Então não tenha medo de mostrá-las...**_

Ele fechou os olhos e seu corpo foi abandonando devagar a mesa, até chegar ao chão. Sua consciência o deixara. Snape não sabia, mas Thiago simplesmente adorava aquela música.

Thiago deslizou pela parede, sentindo a pele raspar durante a descida até ouvir todas as palavras de Snape o cortando fundo, e o ato que ele fizera vindo a seus olhos como se os assistisse de fora. Sentiu-se mais do que um monstro. As palavras de Snape eram ácidas para ele, por mais que a letra fosse bonita. O significado daquela letra agora mudaria para ele. Ficou parado e ouviu a voz do outro sumir, enquanto as lágrimas desciam pela primeira vez, encharcando seu rosto de forma silenciosa, em choque.

Não tinha o direito de chorar. Sentiu-se incapaz até mesmo de levantar, talvez ele tivesse matado a alma do outro, sua raiva o levara longe demais e agora resultava no desespero. Pensou em levantar e pegar o outro do chão, chegou perto, o rosto vermelho, engatinhou até ele, mas Snape estava desacordado. Por fim o levantou nos braços, o deitando em um sofá que estava jogado no canto. E se sentiu tão horrorizado com o que tinha feito que saiu praticamente correndo de perto do outro. Agora porém, não teria mais como um amor viver com aquilo, mas o amor de Thiago se tornava mais sensível e agora ele agüentaria a dor de seu próprio amor o matando.

Thiago simplesmente se sentia desesperado com o que tinha feito. E parecia que só agora se dava conta que amava Snape, que por mais que sempre tinha se negado a isso o amava. Procurou a varinha e disse um feitiço, não um mais alguns, para limpar Snape e tirar as marcas de seu corpo e também a dor. E depois simplesmente ficou ali parado olhando o outro, o corpo tremendo todo fazendo a varinha estendida balançar, e ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar, era um choro compulsivo e cheio de dor, nunca tinha chorado daquela forma, seu peito doía quando as lágrimas saíram e ele tinha medo de se mexer e cair. Sua alma sofria como se ele sentisse toda a dor de Snape.

Thiago não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se caia no choro, ou se corria. Ele puxou o outro para si, o fazendo cair sentado no seu colo. Tentando entender por que ele havia feito aquilo, só se dando conta de que tudo foi movimentado pela sensação de que não poderia estar com Snape, e também por ciúmes. Ele abraçou o outro o apertando forte entre os braços.

- Snape... Severeus... - chamou enquanto escondia o rosto no corpo do outro, o chamando. Não haveria perdão para aquilo, ele sabia, mas o que poderia dizer. Que ele que iria se lembrar daquilo até sua morte? - Eu... - e se calou de novo por falta de palavras. Me bata, fale que me odeia. Se afasta de mim, eu mereço isso de você. - disse por fim a voz carregada pelo choro.

Nota: Quero agradecer a Srta Potter pela betagem e pela parte que me ajudou a escrever, a do Snape. E também pelo live que acabou inspirando algumas cenas na fic.


	4. We must Never be apart

**Fel**

_Meu coração - meu amor _

_Uma palavra - e se foi _

_Para ficar - eu irei _

_Acreditar - e rezar _

_Pra ver - pra sentir _

_Pra escutar - pra ser e se ir _

_Como posso me aproximar de você? _

_Como eu posso? - o tolo _

_Beleza não pode ser vista, mas somente beijada (mas somente beijada) Eu tenho tanto amor para dar _

_Mas onde você está e - como ser alcançada? _

_Eu posso conversar? - eu posso falar? _

_E eu posso deitar minha cabeça sobre você? _

_Eu posso escolher e eu posso dizer _

_Que te amo? _

_Escuridão me rodeando _

_Minha cabeça abaixa _

_Seus braços estão longe _

_Sua respiração me pega _

_Acima de tudo - eu estou apaixonado _

_Eu estou te amando - mas você _

_Tão longe de mim - eu estou revestindo _

_Suas palavras - sua face - sua respiração _

_Seu toque - seu coração deveria me cobrir _

_Mas tudo que você faz é me observar _

_Então eu dispenso sua graça _

_E lá longe a escuridão cresce _

_E quem me guia de volta para todas minhas rotas _

_O desejo e a dor _

_Na escuridão e desgraça _

_O desejo e a dor _

_Na escuridão e desgraça _

_Beleza não pode ser vista, mas somente beijada (mas somente beijada) Eu tenho tanto amor pra dar _

_Mas onde você está e como ser alcançada? _

_Como eu posso? - o tolo _

_Beleza não pode ser vista, mas somente beijada _

_Eu tenho muito amor pra dar _

_Mas onde você está e como ser alcançada? _

_Eu posso conversar? - eu posso falar? _

_E eu posso deitar minha cabeça sobre você? _

_Eu posso escolher e eu posso dizer _

_Que te amo? _

_Beleza não pode ser vista, mas somente beijada (mas apenas beijada) Eu tenho muito amor pra dar _

_Mas onde você está e como ser alcançada?_

**Darkness – Lacrimosa**

O sol começava a nascer quando ele saiu da sala, seu corpo todo tremia diante da possibilidade do outro abrir os olhos e ter que encara-lo, pela primeira vez na vida ele sentia medo de algo que não compreendia. Suas pernas tremiam enquanto ele se dirigia não para o quarto, mas para o banheiro, não um banheiro qualquer, mas o do quinto andar onde não seria encontrado.

Ele abriu a porta e correu, seu estomago se revirava e foi o tempo exato para ele vomitar dentro do vaso, nunca sentiu tanta dor de estomago, mas por um momento ele queria sentir aquela dor, ele precisava dessas coisas para se sentir vivo. Ele tremia. Por que havia feito aquilo?

Ele tentava encontrar na sua mente razões para não ama-lo o tempo todo, ele vinha tentando odiá-lo, quando que aquele ódio virou amor? Ele sorriu tristemente, tinha conseguido, era certo que o outro não olharia para sua cara depois daquilo. Suava frio, enquanto pensava se deveria ter ficado lá para encará-lo, deitou no chão, estava sem camisa, usava só a calça, as roupas abandonadas para lembrar o outro da sua presença, de que nada daquilo fora um pesadelo.

Ele havia tremido de raiva, com tanta raiva que o cegou, ele só conseguia sentir ciúmes do outro, ele só conseguia querer afastá-lo, e ele fez de tudo, de coisas mais leves a mais forte e por quê? Por que ele não queria que ninguém se aproximasse demais e descobrisse os defeitos do garoto perfeito da Grifinória.

Não Snape, ele não poderia amá-lo, ele sabia que não devia, além do outro ser um mestiço era seu absoluto oposto, mas ele não conseguia se impedir de amá-lo, sempre tendo encontros às escondidas enquanto ele tentava acreditar que era apenas sexo fácil. Mas não era e agora estava claro para ele.

Estava destruído, tudo desmoronava a sua volta e ele não tinha mais lágrimas para chorar, avia matado bruscamente o amor no outro, por que Snape o amava, era claro em seus gestos e talvez aquilo o mudasse completamente. Seu peito arfava, ele sentia frio, mas se permitiu a essa tortura de bom grado, ele precisava sofrer tudo pelo que tinha feito ao outro.

Ele tapou o rosto com as mãos, não tinha sido só culpa dele, por que o outro o havia provocado de uma forma que nunca tinha feito antes, por que havia ido com Black, seu melhor amigo na festa, por que havia deixado Sirius o beijar?

Era a culpa de Snape também, ele não levaria aquela culpa a diante, ele não se culparia por um erro que fora do outro também e que acabou gerando uma briga e atos tão impuros. Não tinha mais palavras, não tinha mais pensamentos e ele só podia chorar, estava tudo acabado e a culpa e honra por isso pertencia só a ele.

o0o

Quanto Snape acordou, porém, evitou abrir os olhos, o medo de encontrar o outro ali era forte, mas ele tinha que vê-lo precisava olhar para a face sem sentimentos de James e matar de uma vez aquele sentimento. O pior é que ainda o amava, mesmo após tudo, ele gostava de sofrer ele tinha que matar esse sentimento com a dor por que nunca iria ficar com o Potter perfeito.

Sentiu-se inferior quando acordou e o outro não estava ali, ele era um lixo, por isso James o tratava assim, por isso ele tinha que deixar de amá-lo. Levantou-se, seu corpo não doía tanto como a sua alma, era um vazio, era como se não tivesse uma alma dentro de si, como se por um momento ele pudesse enfrentar o outro de frente. Quando começou a se vestir, sentindo-se um nada, a porta se abriu, ele resolveu não olhar, não importava quem era.

- Snape? – chamou a voz, tinha algo de diferente nela, não era cheia da prepotência que era tão típica do dono.

Por alguma razão estranha, talvez por causa do outro o tê-lo deixado só depois de ter estuprado coisa que ninguém nunca lhe tinha feito, uma ira pareceu tomar conta, mas ele era calculista o suficiente para cozinhar essa iria e ir injetando no outro como o veneno de uma cobra.

Ele vestiu a camisa e se deixou cair, sentindo todas as partes de seu corpo reclamarem quando encostou no sofá.

- Snape? Não é mais Ranhoso, ou quem sabe não prefira Seboso. – disse as palavras saíram com fúria enquanto por dentro um nó se formava na sua garganta, ele queria muito chorar, ele queria muito que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, ele queria poder merecer amor e carinho de Potter. – Eu acho que você já fez o bastante, me deixe em paz. Ou voltou para completar o serviço?

James sentiu as palavras lhe atingirem, e arqueou uma sobrancelha, para ele tudo tinha remédio, tudo poderia ser concertado e perdoado, mas ele não pediria perdão. Não James Thiago Potter. Ele andou mais para perto do outro e apontou a varinha para executar um feitiço mudo para trancar a porta.

- Me escuta, não venha com ironias para cima de mim, não vou tocar em você.

- Me deixa sair, eu não quero ficar perto de você eu não quero falar com você, eu odeio você.

As palavras de Snape por mais que concretas e firmes não pareciam verdadeiras, será que James estava sonhando, ele viu no outro uma figura frágil, e não soube como pode fazer aquilo com ele. Ele foi até o outro e o segurou enquanto Snape tentava se soltar ele o puxou para ficar em pé, com fúria Snape tirou o braço dos dele, ou ele estava mais forte ou James estava mais fraco. Era um pouco dos dois.

Snape acertou um tapa na cara do outro, e esse tapa doeu mais em James do que poderia imaginar, no fundo ele se sentia um monstro, mas ele gostava de ser um monstro, era o que ele era e só Snape conhecia, ninguém conseguia olhar para o outro através daquele pinta de perfeição que ele exibia aquele personagem montado para esconder e proteger, que ele usava diariamente. No fundo ele era cruel e Snape mais do que ninguém sabia, no entanto o amou, e isso o assustou, o outro o amou mesmo assim.

- Eu sei que eu mereço isso de você, mas a culpa foi sua também. – disse a Snape que não agüentou, não tinha mais como segurar as lágrimas diante daquele absurdo, e por um momento ele se sentiu carregando toda a culpa de sua dor, talvez ele merecesse aquilo só por existir.

Ele começou a socar o peito de James, e James por um momento sentiu tanta afeição por ele tanto carinho que a culpa pesou mais dentro de si quando ele o abraçou, mesmo com os socos do outro, mesmo com toda aquela dor que os selava.

Não disse palavras, ele apenas se deixou ouvir as lágrimas de Snape que vinham com gritos, até que o outro se cansou e agarrou na sua blusa.

- Me mate de uma vez...por que não acaba com essa dor dentro de mim. Por que alguém não me mata simplesmente por que eu não tenho coragem de fazê-lo? – disse ele James ainda o apertava contra o peito, ele merecia ouvir aquilo do outro ele merecia que o outro o odiasse mesmo não sendo assim.

- Não posso.

- Eu não devia existir, não devia estar aqui, eu não mereço nada de bom por quê? O que eu fiz?

Ele subiu as mãos no rosto do outro então tomou consciência do que ele queria, ele queria que James cuidasse daqueles ferimentos que ele mesmo havia causado, chorava em desespero como se erguesse às mãos para Thiago e implorasse para ele fizer a dor parar, para apagar da sua mente tudo o acontecido.

James por outro lado, sentia que não era capaz de amar Snape como ele merecia, sabia que nunca seria o suficiente para acalmar as dores do outro. Ele deitou Snape e se deitou por cima dele, cobrindo o corpo pequeno com os seus e o abraçando.

- Eu mereço que você me odeie. Eu mereço qualquer mágoa vindo de você por que eu fiz isso, eu mereço que me mate dentro de você, não tenho o direito de pedir nada.

- Eu... eu...não devia ama-lo, eu fiz aquilo para te provocar, eu não sabia que você era capaz de algo assim.

Snape aos poucos ia tomando consciência do que o outro era do quanto monstruoso James poderia se tornar, e o nível de crueldade dele poderia superar qualquer coisa.

- Você é um monstro James. – disse ele ao outro saindo de debaixo do seu corpo sentindo o perfume do outro e pela primeira vez o olhou de forma assustada. James se sentou e ia se levantar de novo para segurar quando Snape parou com as costas na porta.

- Snape, me escuta.

- Não, você não tem que me tocar, eu tenho nojo de você, não quero mais que encoste em mim. – disse ele se afastando mais. – Me deixa sair daqui.

James pensou em retrucar não podia deixar o outro sair assim, não para sempre.

- Eu odeio você, Potter, me deixa sair agora.

Ele começou a puxar com força a porta como se James tivesse alguma doença transmissível e ele tivesse que ficar o mais longe possível do outro, e a dor em Potter foi tanta que superou a raiva e o orgulho ele poderia dizer que amava o outro, mas nunca faria isso, ergueu o rosto para a porta e murmurou o feitiço e ela se abriu, Snape saiu de lá às pressas sem olhar para trás.

James agora poderia chorar, poderia tentar matar dentro de si o que agora estaria mais vivo do que nunca, o amor por Severus.

o0o

Logo que acordou ele chegou a pensar que era um sonho que estava ali, e com quem estava até encontrar os cabelos dourados ao abaixar os olhos para o seu peito. Ele dormia, e Sirius quase não dormiu direito, por que queria ficar ali vendo o outro, com as feições calmas, tinha medo de se mexer e tirar o outro do seu peito. Haviam ficado juntos, e Sirius havia conseguido convencer o outro que o amava.

Mas agora era hora de acordar o outro, a festa havia sido deixada para trás bem como qualquer lembrança dela. Começou a mexer nos cabelos de Lupin, tirando os fios do rosto para poder vê-lo melhor.

Sirius logo quis beijá-lo, assim que Lupin abriu os olhos e o olhou Sirius quis encher ele de beijos cada vez mais calorosos, não tinha tido muito tempo que queria fazer aquilo.

Os dois tinham se acertado finalmente, e ele imaginava Moony sendo a coisa mais fofa em que já tinha posto os olhos. Por outro lado Lupin ainda continuava inseguro, tinha medo que Sirius cansasse dele.

Bem, para Lupin era só uma mania de Sirius Black, mas que ele iria aproveitar e tentar afastar de si os medos que o outro simplesmente virasse para ele e falasse que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira.

Sirius viu Lupin dar um pulo e se sentar rápido se afastando dele e deixando uma sensação de frio no lugar em que estava, coçou os olhos tentando fingir que não sentia o rubor em sua face, enquanto Sirius não podia deixar de sorrir para o rosto corado do outro. 

- Ah… Desculpa. - disse Lupin sem graça, mas Sirius aproximou a mão do rosto dele acariciando-o. Se aproximando como um gato felino do outro enquanto o tocava como se tocasse uma taça de cristal. - Sirius? - disse o outro ficando mais envergonhado ainda.

Sirius o olhava com uma expressão completamente enevoada enquanto se aproximava mais até segurar o rosto de Lupin pelo queixo, o trazendo para mais perto enquanto tirava a mão de Moony de perto do rosto e o beijo ocorreu até Lupin empurra-lo o que deixou Padfoot muito aborrecido.

- Mas o que foi agora?

- Eu… eu não escovei os dentes ainda Sirius. - disse ele, a voz tremendo e ele estava vermelho de vergonha. Sirius bufou e pegou a varinha apontando para o outro e murmurando um feitiço fazendo o mesmo consigo.

- Melhor assim? Posso beijar você agora? - disse engatinhando e colando o corpo no do outro antes que Lupin pudesse respondê-lo já estavam se beijando. O corpo de Sirius era mais forte do que o de Remus, e estava comprimindo o corpo nele em uma espécie de sedução.

Mas Lupin correspondeu aquele beijo um tanto fogoso de Sirius.

- Não me importa, não vou deixar que saia daqui tão cedo, por tanto pode esquecer seus livros. Hoje é domingo e só vamos voltar a Hogwarts de noite.

- Tudo bem, eu fico com você Padfoot.

o0o

Era uma noite estrelada, a ele irritava que a noite fosse tão bonita, parecia uma afronta quando ele estava tão triste. Por um momento ele sentiu que a solidão era dolorosa demais, ele se sentou perto do lago, as vestes comuns de sempre enquanto ele segurava na mão um livro velho, mas pela primeira vez não sentiu vontade de escrever nele, não conseguiria se concentrar.

Por que tinha que amar James Potter? Bateu o caderno com força no chão como se o caderno tivesse culpa, e logo a vontade de chorar foi forte e ele sentiu-se um tolo quando as lágrimas escorriam pela face e os olhos ardiam como nunca.

Ele olhou para a lua, e chegou a perguntar por que algo de bom não acontecia a ele, chegou a questionar a razão de tudo aquilo, por que James Potter o tratava assim? Galhos foram se quebrando ao seu lado, e por um momento ele chegou a desejar que fosse alguma criatura que o matasse de uma vez.

Virou o olhar em direção os passos que se aproximavam com uma calma inebriante. Ele viu o animal pelos olhos esverdeados, a pelagem caramelo e os grandes chifres, ele, porém não sabia o que um Cervo fazia ali, naquele lugar, até vê-lo se aproximar da água e começar a bebê-la, ou não notando Snape ou confiando no garoto.

Ele nunca tinha visto aquilo, e depois sentiu vergonha como se o animal tivesse vendo ou sentindo que ele era tão insignificante que parecia pertencer à paisagem. Ele se deixou encostar mais ainda na árvore fazendo questão de se camuflar nela. O cervo parou de beber e se aproximou mais de Snape se sentando ao lado dele e deitando a cabeça nas patas dianteiras como se esperasse o garoto falar.

- Você vai ficar mesmo me vendo chorar não é?

Ele falava como se o servo pudesse ouvi-lo, tal era a necessidade de ter alguém, sempre fora sozinho, mas por que as pessoas pareciam não contar com ele para nada, nunca tinha tido ninguém próximo a si por que ele não achava que era uma boa idéia, não queria ter ninguém apesar de sentir falta de alguém para conversar, pensou na mãe, pensou em como queria estar nos braços dela àquela hora, a única pessoa em quem realmente confiava.

- Aquela idiota da Lily não entende, sabe. - disse ele para o céu, pelo menos o cervo o ouvia, e aquilo era realmente bom para ele. O cervo não o questionaria, era muito melhor do que falar com um ser "pensante".

- Às vezes eu me pergunto por que acabei vindo para essa escola. - disse ele com a voz baixa. - Mas o que realmente me intriga é por que James Potter me odeia tanto, eu nem sequer olho para ele.

O cervo levantou a cabeça e começou a olhá-lo diretamente, ele nunca tinha visto um cervo daquela forma, era um cervo que tinha uma alma e agia como se fosse absolutamente puro e tivesse ouvindo atentamente a qualquer palavra de Snape.

Talvez apenas, o outro o amasse, não, o pensamento foi cortado, nunca que James o amaria, não depois do que ele fez. Ele olhou mais para o cervo colocando os cabelos atrás da orelha e mostrando mais o rosto pálido de pele fina. Ele se levantou e se aproximou com calma do cervo não queria assustá-lo, e por um momento ele pensou que era impossível, ele era medonho devia assustar qualquer um.

Estendeu a mão, os dedos finos para tocar a cabeça do cervo e fazer um carinho ali, deslizando os dedos devagar. Como queria um dia poder tocar James assim, como queria que o outro correspondesse daquele sentimento que nem ele sabia o que era. Ou talvez até soubesse, mas se negava a ele, sim, após de tudo o que havia passado com o outro.

" Mas ele se arrependeu" - uma voz disse na sua cabeça como se fosse o cervo respondendo ao que ele tinha pensado.

- Não, ele não se arrependeu, eu não acredito nisso, é claro que ele só não queria perder o sexo fácil. - disse Snape como se cuspisse as palavras com uma raiva crescendo em si e fazendo seu peito doer por um momento, ele mesmo não queria acreditar naquilo que falava com tanta ferocidade.

- Ele só queria se aproveitar de mim, e sabe por que eu aceitei isso? - perguntou ele enquanto olhava para o outro e recomeçava a chorar os lábios ficando vermelhos.

- Eu aceitei por que eu achava que pelo menos uma vez na vida eu fosse ter sorte ou ser feliz com alguma coisa, eu achava que com o passar dos encontros ele me olharia de uma forma diferente do que a que ele criou de mim. - disse ele suspirando e tirando a mão do cervo que levantou mais o rosto ainda olhando-o.

- Mas eu sou um idiota, fico aqui falando com você, ou escrevendo nesse livro idiota, como se um diário ou um animal pudessem me responder. - ele se levantou e atirou o caderno no lago o vendo boiar. Depois se sentou no chão segurando a cabeça com as mãos enquanto chorava mais.

Ele se sentia confuso, não sabia mais o que pensar e por um momento ele quis esquecer tudo o que acontecerá até os momentos ruins e os bons ao lado de James. Os toques e todas as esperanças que ele tinha em relação a James. Ele apenas acertou um soco na sua perna, lembrar do que o outro havia feito todas às vezes era doloroso demais.

Olhou para o cervo parado ali, como, por um momento, ele queria ser aquele cervo, ou então apenas um animal qualquer com uma liberdade que ele nunca sonhou em ter.

Então algo aconteceu, uma luz forte envolveu o cervo todo, e começou a fazê-lo brilhar intensamente, e quando a luz foi sumindo ele se deparou com algo que nunca pensou que veria a imagem de James nu, parado ainda brilhando suavemente enquanto era iluminado pela lua.

Os olhos de James estavam com um brilho diferente e Snape se levantou, era mais baixo que o outro e James parecia não se incomodar com o fato de estar nu. E a voz de James começou baixa e devagar como se desse espaço para o outro sair correndo.

- **It's you that I adore. ****( É você que eu adoro) **- disse se aproximando devagar, mas sem tirar o contato visual, a sua voz era suave ele cantava como se para o vento, ele cantava como que para trazer o outro para si.

Mas ele continuou dando melodia às palavras.

- **In you I see dirty ( Em você eu vejo sujeira )**

**In you I count stars ( Em você eu conto estrelas)**

Os dedos de James tocaram no rosto que um perplexo Snape, a voz do outro parecia colar seus pés ao chão. As lágrimas se secavam aos olhos.

- **In you I feel so pretty ( Em você eu me sinto tão bonito )**

**In you I taste God ( Em você eu sinto o gosto de Deus )**

**In you I feel so hungry ( Em você eu me sinto tão faminto )**

A voz de James começou a falhar e quando Snape levantou o olhar para vê-lo, lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos como se tivessem conseguido escapar e James segurava dentro de si pelo orgulho, a vontade de cair nos pés de Snape e pedir por mais uma chance. Enquanto Snape tentava pensar que ele só fazia aquilo para tentar reaver o sexo, mas não fazia sentido pensar assim, enquanto o outro cantava, enquanto a voz de James parecia um tanto triste. Ele nunca havia ouvido a voz de James soar assim, fraca e triste.

James o abraçou forte, o corpo de Snape estava imóvel e sentiu-se derreter nos braços do outro em uma entrega quando a voz de James voltou a murmurar. 

- **We must never be apart ( Nunca devemos estar separados )**

**Nota: **A música que o James canta para Severus é Ave Adore do Smashing Pumpkins.


	5. Amor ode da crueldade

**Fel**

_Amor é o funeral de corações _

_E uma ode para a crueldade _

_Quando anjos choram sangue sobre as flores do mal à desabrochar _

_O funeral dos corações _

_e uma súplica por misericórdia _

_Quando o amor é uma arma _

_Me separando de você _

_Ela era o sol, logo iluminando _

_o túmulo das suas esperanças e sonhos tão fracos _

_Ele era a lua pintando-a _

_com sua luz tão vulnerável e pálida _

_Amor é o funeral de corações _

_uma ode para a crueldade _

_Quando anjos choram sangue _

_sobre as flores do mal à desabrochar _

_O funeral dos corações _

_e uma súplica por misericórdia _

_Quando o amor é uma arma _

_Me separando de você_

_Ela era o vento levando _

_todos os problemas e medos _

_que você havia tentado esquecer por anos _

_era o fogo, inquieto e furioso _

_E você era como uma mariposa naquela chama _

_O herege lacrado além do divino _

_uma oração para um deus que é surdo e cego _

_Os últimos rituais para as almas em chama _

_três palavrinhas e uma pergunta: POR QUÊ? _

_Amor é o funeral de corações _

_E uma ode para a crueldade _

_Quando anjos choram sangue _

_sobre as flores do mal à desabrochar _

_O funeral dos corações é_

_uma súplica por misericórdia _

_Quando o amor é uma arma _

_Me separando de você _

**The Funeral of Hearts - HIM**

Snape fechou os olhos, sentiu duas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, silenciosas, o vento tocava suas peles devagar, ele sentiu o rosto corar, talvez por nunca esperar aquilo do outro, ou quem sabe por que havia desabafado todas as suas dores para um cervo que na verdade era James Thiago Potter, sim, esse era o maior motivo de seu constrangimento, o outro deveria estar pensando que ele era um tolo.

Os dedos de James contornaram a face dele, ele tremia, seu peito arfava, o ar sendo absorvido rapidamente pelo corpo enquanto ele só esperava uma resposta. Sentiu o coração falhar quando Snape segurou com os dedos finos o pulso, apenas o olhava, os dedos começaram a secar as lágrimas que iam caindo.

- Me perdoa, eu sei que eu não mereço, você pode pisar em mim o quanto quiser, mas eu preciso de você. - disse a voz baixa e levemente rouca de Potter.

O silêncio foi forte, porque Snape lutava entre o amor que sentia pelo outro e o orgulho ferido pelo estupro, por um momento ele pensou que o amor era um passaporte para a crueldade, por mais que o outro o tivesse machucado ele ainda assim o amava, e ele tinha uma sensação de que mesmo que se ficasse com Potter era por pouco tempo, e uma dor forte cresceu dentro de si quando James tirou a mão da mão dele.

Para James, Snape nunca iria perdoá-lo, nunca mais iria poder tocar Snape e decidiu que o máximo que poderia fazer era aceitar aquilo, quem sabe torcer para que Snape fosse feliz longe dele que era uma lembrança física de toda a sua dor, ele virou o rosto para o chão devagar caminhando até as roupas, chegou a pega-las na mão quando Snape falou:

- James, não. - começou a voz estava trêmula e deu em James imaginar que o rosto de Snape agora poderia estar repleto de mais lágrimas, mesmo que bonito não era um cena que ele queria ver. - Não me deixe sozinho.

Ele se virou segurando as roupas na mão, e Snape venceu a curta distância que os separava para abraçá-lo pela cintura fazendo as roupas irem ao chão, e naquele momento James pensou que todo o sofrimento do mundo era pouco para ele. Ele não resistiu segurou o rosto de Snape roçando os lábios nos dele, um beijo suave.

James segurou o rosto de Snape entre os dedos, parecia que segurava algo que pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento, e começou a cobrir o rosto de beijos delicados, e falar um eu te amo para cada um deles, enquanto Snape só se sentia derreter, nunca tinha sentido aqueles carinhos do outro, os carinhos que ele tanto havia desejado, era como um sonho e ele pensou que talvez não importasse nada porque o amor que ele tinha por Potter poderia matá-lo aos poucos se ficasse longe.

Ele empurrou Potter que caiu sentado na grama que antes ele estivera contando as coisas para o cervo, Snape sentou no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado e o beijos nos lábios, um beijo demorado que foi aceito com extrema paixão por James. O corpo de Potter se encostava no do outro enquanto ele respirava, e o beijo foi se aprofundando como o selamento de uma magia antiga, uma magia de amor.

Os dois se amavam de uma forma dolorosa, uma forma tão complexa que Severus desistiu simplesmente, odiar o outro era uma coisa que ele não podia fazer nunca, a única coisa que ele odiou foi a si mesmo por ter sido tão estúpido e fazer aquela cena de ciúmes ridícula, por ter chegado tão longe para chamar a atenção do outro, e James se condenava por ter feito aquilo, ele se condenava por ter machucado o outro.

o0o

Como um gato, seu corpo deslizava no do outro que permanecia deitado, ele chegava a ronronar, a pele quente, sem camisa, o corpo quente, ele espalmou a mão nas mãos do outro a segurando contra o colchão, os olhos ficaram mais maliciosos enquanto olhavam para o outro, ele lambeu os lábios, depois mordeu o cantinho soltando aos poucos a pele raspando os dentes ali.

Remus Lupin sentiu o coração saltar na garganta com aquela visão, estava com os olhos entreabertos, e os lábios também. Seu rosto estava corado enquanto ele procurava desesperadamente por ar, a voz havia se perdido, ele havia aberto a boca para falar umas três vezes e não conseguiu formar uma palavra. Os cabelos do outro o tocavam quando ele se aproximou mais de sua presa.

- Sirius… O que…- começou a perguntar, e seus lábios foram tomados pelos de Sirius.

Mas Sirius não respondeu mesmo que a pergunta óbvia se formasse em sua mente, ele abriu o uniforme de Lupin.

- Não… Sirius…- disse ele mas era tarde, ele tinha vergonha do corpo ferido, com cicatrizes que se formavam a cada nova lua cheia.

Sirius molhou os lábios, e colou-os ainda úmidos na pele quente de Lupin, beijando ali aos poucos, enquanto o outro estremecia mas permitia cada toque ousado do namorado. As mãos de Sirius começaram a desabotoar a calça do outro, prestes a tirar. 

- Seu, só quero conhecer seu corpo, meu amor. - disse ele, se sentindo cada vez mais curioso a respeito do outro.

O tecido da calça deslizou junto com as roupas íntimas ficando no chão. Lupin fechou os olhos sentindo-se corar, sentiu um vento frio lhe correr o corpo, logo sendo substituído pelo corpo quente de Black, ele chegou a ofegar com o corpo do outro sobre o seu, chegou a abrir os olhos rápido quando a mão de padfoot um tanto ousada contornou o seu sexo, murmurou um "não" que não foi ouvido.

Não houve depois súplicas ou nada parecido com isso, e sim o envolvimento de dois corpos, Sirius controlando a situação. Descendo a língua pelo corpo do outro arrepiando a pele de Lupin até chegar sem hesitar a parte mais íntima de seu corpo a envolvendo com os lábios carnudos, raspando os dentes na extensão daquele pedaço de Lupin que ele colocava os olhos pela primeira vez.

Os gemidos foram longos e se tornaram música para os ouvidos de Padfoot, ele gemia internamente quando provocava o outro com a língua, enquanto o possuía com os dedos, cada vez mais ousado, querendo ouvir mais gemidos dos lábios de Moony.

Logo Padfoot estava deitado novamente sob o outro, mas dessa vez possuía mais o corpo de Moony, juntando o corpo dos dois e unindo-os, tornando-se um, Sirius mordeu os lábios se obrigando a ir com mais calma para não machucar Lupin.

- Moony…- sentiu-se gemer, o corpo roçando no dele enquanto ele abria os olhos cheios de prazer e olhava para o outro. - Por favor, Moony, abra os olhos. - disse acariciando o rosto.

Quando Moony abriu os olhos duas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto sendo logo beijadas por Sirius, mas os olhos dourados estavam brilhando.

- Eu estou te machucando Moony?

- Não, Padfoot. - disse com a voz falha e ofegante.

Sirius o abraçou, ficaram um tempo sentindo um ao outro, sentindo todas aquelas sensações cobrindo o seu corpo com graça enquanto ele murmurava, no ouvido de Moony o quanto o amava. Os movimentos logo se iniciaram, eram firmes, eram cheios de amor, enquanto Sirius observava cada contorção no rosto de Lupin, cada movimento sendo registrado pelo seu corpo, sua respiração arfava, enquanto os movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos, o peito tocando o de Remus enquanto Black buscava ar.

Os gemidos de Remus eram involuntários, ele não conseguia impedir, não conseguia nem sequer ouvi-los, logo ele sentiu os espasmos involuntários pelo corpo junto com os de Sirius enquanto sentia um calor dentro de si, e depois um Sirius arfante deitado em seu peito.

- Amo você Moony. - disse em seu ouvido, a voz ligeiramente rouca enquanto ele passava a língua pelos lábios secos.

- Também amo você, Padfoot.

oOo

James passou os dedos pela perna do outro, sentindo o tecido deslizar por ali enquanto ele olhava a lua brilhar nos olhos do outro. Os lábios de Snape estavam levemente vermelhos por causa do beijo que haviam trocado. A lua brilhava nos olhos pretos de Snape, ele sorriu, um sorriso leve mas continuou olhando para o outro, o puxando para perto de si.

- Eu preciso de você, Severus. - disse a voz levemente rouca.

Snape não disse nada, apenas sorriu e se deixou levar por aquele encantamento que era Thiago, ele se deixou levar pelas palavras que o outro dizia porque mais do que nunca precisava acreditar naquele sentimento, precisava acreditar que não era o único que amava.

- Me deixa fazer amor com você, não sexo, sexo já fizemos muitas vezes, mas me deixa tentar apagar a dor que eu causei em você.

Ele mordeu os lábios, tinha um medo de tudo aquilo ser um sonho, dele acordar sozinho em sua cama fria, não, ele abanou a cabeça negativamente e segurou as mãos de James no seu rosto.

- Thiago, me faça sentir que tudo isso é real, me faça sentir seus carinhos, eu preciso de você, eu preciso sentir que me ama.

Thiago se levantou com o outro em seu colo, e usou sua capa para forrar o chão, tirando a de Snape para jogar no chão junto com a sua.

- Eu posso nunca ter te tocado assim, mas eu preciso senti-lo como meu. - disse Thiago enquanto roçava os dedos no pescoço de Snape deslizando nas suas costas, começando a desabotoar a camisa que o outro usava afrouxando a gravata.

- Eu quero poder te tocar com carinho, e te ensinar que não importa o que aconteça, sempre terá o amor por ti em mim.

A camisa fez um caminho lento, deslizando até cair no chão. Snape fechou os olhos, estava tão difícil respirar, ele ainda sentia medo, mas algo nas palavras de James o iam acalmando aos poucos. As mãos de Thiago tocaram seu corpo, apertando os braços e descendo para o peito encostando as costas de Severus no peito nu de James.

- Só eu vou amá-lo assim, só você vai me amará assim, porque é mais forte que tudo. - disse ao seu ouvido enquanto os dedos começavam a desabotoar suas calças. - A lua é a única testemunha, enquanto olhar para ela, vai lembrar que eu prometo te amar para sempre.

Logo as calças de Snape foram deixadas ao chão, e Thiago levou o outro para se deitar no lugar que ele tinha arrumado. Ele tocava o corpo do outro com um carinho enorme, enquanto o acariciava, estava cada vez mais feliz por Snape ter perdoado.

- Eu amo você, Severus Prince Snape, eu sempre vou te amar, meu coração é seu.

Começou com beijos pela linha da coluna de Snape, beijos carinhosos e cheios de amor. Ele sorriu enquanto sentia o outro tremer, enquanto suas mãos o tocavam e ele virou Snape, pela primeira vez cobrindo o corpo com o seu, não pelas costas como era freqüente, mas pela frente, enquanto o olhava nos olhos, enquanto o admirava aos poucos, se encaixando no meio das pernas dele.

- Thiago, vão nos ver.

- Não vão. Não vem ninguém aqui a essa hora. - os dedos de James seguraram o outro enquanto ele fechou os olhos se entregando.

Snape sabia que ali era amor, ele sentia seu corpo tremer enquanto pela primeira vez fazia amor com Potter, pela primeira vez sentia o outro beijar cada parte do seu corpo, ele também tocou James e o outro deixou, ele sorriu quando viu Thiago fechar os olhos e sorrir, não afastando sua mão pela primeira vez desde que aqueles encontros haviam começado.

E os dois se tornaram mais que duas pessoas, se tornaram amor. O corpo dos dois sem misturavam, enquanto James o tratava com muito carinho, o tratava como se qualquer outro toque mais forte fosse machucá-lo.

Hum, pela primeira vez fizeram amor e James se calou quando as coisas foram esquentando ele mesmo se entregou ao outro de uma forma completa se permitindo amar Snape e ser amado, depois quando o ato acabou ele puxou o outro para o seu peito e o cobriu com a capa ficando ali abraçado ao outro, respirando seu perfume.

- James, eu quero que saiba que eu amo você. Mesmo depois de tudo eu sempre iria amar e continuo amando.

- Eu também amo você. - disse ele com a voz mole sendo tomado por um doce sono.

Poderia não ser a melhor história de amor, assim pensou Snape, mas era um começo, coisas seriam escritas e pela primeira vez na sua vida, pela primeira vez ele encontrou um lugar que era feliz, e esse lugar era ao lado de James.

**Nota: ** Os momentos passados com a Srta Potter resultaram na realização deste capítulo. A propósito, quero agradecer pelos comentários que tenho recebido. E mandem mais, agora anônimos também podem comentar.


	6. Não existo sem você

**Fel**

_Às vezes acho que eu fiquei louco _

_Me dando conselhos até ficar rouco _

_Às vezes acho que eu perdi a memória _

_Contando de novo a mesma história _

_REFRÃO: _

_Aqui onde as horas não passam _

_Aqui onde o Sol não me vê _

_Aqui onde eu não moro _

_Não existo sem você _

_Me olho no espelho e me vejo do avesso _

_O mesmo rosto que eu não reconheço _

_rádio ligado, chuva e calor _

_As gotas me ferem mas não sinto dor _

**Aqui - Capital Inicial**

Era um fim de tarde, ele estava ali perto do lago, o tempo estava frio naquele dia, estava chuviscando, mas ele não se importava. Ele olhava para o lago, alguns alunos andavam de um lado para o outro e apesar de não haver nenhum sinal dos marotos naquela manhã ele, estava feliz. E sabia por que não havia sinal deles, por que de noite haveria lua cheia.

Ele tinha uma flor nas mãos, algo que parecia ser uma margarida mas que tinha as suas pétalas pretas, ele gostava daquela flor em específico. Ele tinha o seu livro de poções avançadas na mão, um livro que tinha anotado muitas poções, um diário que ele mesmo escrevia ali, suas poções e feitiços que ele mesmo criava. Tinha abaixo de si uma taça.

- "Não devo fazer isso, é errado."

Ele tinha a página aberta onde se lia no título, a letra caprichada e cheia de arabescos. "Poção do amanhã", e a única coisa que faltava a poção era aquela flor, ele começou a tirar as pétalas uma a uma e depositar no copo, a curiosidade era uma de suas melhores armas.

O liquido vermelho brilhava levemente, as pétalas pretas se dissolviam até o preto sumir e a poção ficar mais escura.

Por fim, ele ficou admirando a poção, havia demorado sete dias para fazer. E agora ele saberia tudo o que o futuro reservava, ele saberia tudo o que precisava saber. Levou a poção aos lábios e sorveu cada nova gota. E quando terminou sentiu o gosto dos seus lábios, antes doces como mel se tornar amargo, tanto que ele chegou a tossir e sentir ânsia de vomito.

Sentia os lábios em fel, como se nada de bom pudesse resultar em seu futuro. Viu luzes vermelhas e pretas dançando na frente de seus olhos, o corpo tremendo e suando frio enquanto o gosto amargo só se tornava mais amargo, o rosto ficava da cor da poção e ele levantou, segurando a garganta, pensando que talvez teria feito a poção errada, pensando que não poderia ter aquele gosto.

Sua primeira atitude foi se levantar e pensar em correr até Horácio Slughorn para pedir ajuda, talvez o professor pudesse dar um antídoto. Mas ao levantar o preto em seus olhos cresceu tapando o vermelho e ele desmaiou. 

- O futuro... Chegando… - foi a última coisa que ele ouviu, como sua voz saindo de dentro.

oOo

- Padfoot, pára. - disse a voz um tanto brava de Remus enquanto olhava o garoto andar de um lado para o outro na sala. - Vai acabar furando o chão.

- Eu não acredito nisso, como assim? Prongs, você esta brincando não é? - Padfoot andou até o garoto de olhos castanho-esverdeados que lia um profeta diário e desviou os olhos para Sirius com uma expressão totalmente entediada no rosto. - Você não podia ter feito isso, era NOSSO segredo.

- Hum, o que mais? Termina de falar, aí eu me defendo, Padfoot. - disse James indignado.

- Não, eu quero que você dêe um jeito, por que tinha que contar para Snape que é um animago, o que você tem na cabeça?

- Padfoot, será que você pode ouvir primeiro e parar de dar escândalo antes?

Padfoot caminhou até o sofá velho e afundou ali com a cara mais emburrada do mundo, mas se calou. Remus sorriu para ele e fez um "obrigado" com os lábios.

- Eu não contei a ele viu.

- Como? - perguntou Moony.

- Eu estava na forma de cervo e ele me viu perto do lago, mas eu estava com problemas para manter a forma de cervo e…- ele contou tudo o que tinha acontecido aos amigos.

- Você ama o seboso? - perguntou Sirius parecendo furioso. - Como eu não percebi antes, ainda mais depois do baile?

- Não chama ele assim, Sirius.

- Ah…Vai ficar nervosinho agora só por que eu chamei o Snape de seboso, se você não lembra, foi você quem deu o apelido no nosso primeiro dia de aula.

James riu suavemente, dobrou o jornal e continuou olhando para Sirius. Remus tinha um olhar perdido do outro lado pensando talvez que os dois fossem brigar.

- Você esta com ciúmes Padfoot.

- O que? - perguntou o outro totalmente incrédulo. - Eu não, por mim você pode espalhar uma folha no mural da sala comunal dizendo que é um animago e que seu apelido é Prongs, estou pouco ligando.

- Nossa, quanta mudança.

- Ei, vocês estão aqui por mim não é? - perguntou Moony.

oOo

Uma luz brilhava por todo o aposento, era uma casa, mas ninguém o via nem o sentia, era como se ele estivesse assistindo de fora os acontecimentos. Haviam muitas pessoas ali no lugar, andando de um lado para o outro, e em um canto da sala ele o reconheceu, o olhar preocupado, mas os cabelos estavam arrumados pela primeira vez sem estar uma ponta para cada lado, ele não tinha a mesma pose arrogante de sempre.

- James. - disse sem se ouvir, mas sabendo que olhava.

Ele parecia um tanto mais velho, um tanto mais cansado na visão de Snape, enquanto ele se aproximava mais de seus olhos.

Ele o viu sair e subir, quando um choro rompeu no ar, ele o viu passar por algumas mulheres vestidas de branco, e quando o jovem rompeu o quarto ele foi atrás só para vê-la ali, com uma criança nos braços, o rosto com um sorriso e lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele reconheceu logo os cabelos ruivos que lhe cobriam os ombros, ele reconheceu na criança algo dos dois, quando a criança abriu os olhos para ele e eram verdes como o da mulher que chamava-se Lílian Evans.

Ele virou o rosto não queria ver e quando voltou estava ali, em um lugar diferente onde uma criança o olhava, a mesma criança ria levantando os bracinhos.

"Harry"

Uma voz murmurou dentro de sua cabeça e continuou enquanto ele se apavorava para sair dali, enquanto ele só queria chorar e gritar com o que estava vendo, não, Potter não ficaria com ele, por quê?

" Uma criança deve nascer do ventre da mulher cujo o sangue é de não bruxos.

Essa mulher deve tê-lo com um homem bruxo que enfrentou muitas vezes o Lord.

Uma criança que salvará o mundo bruxo.

Ela terá os olhos da mãe.  
E as habilidades do pai.  
O futuro não muda, e você é um intruso, seu amor não existe."

E a voz ecoou em sua mente gritando que não existia nada daquilo, gritando que seu amor não existia.

Quando ele abriu os olhos e se sentou estava numa sala escura.

- Não devia ter feito essa poção, Snape pode trazer riscos.

- Mas é verdade? Não pode ser.

- É sim, por sorte sua é, você poderia ter morrido.

- Não me importo. - disse ele se calando e deitando de volta na cama.

- Sabe o que deve fazer?

- Professor Slughorn, por que eu devo abrir o nome dos meus sonhos por uma comunidade que nunca ligou para mim?

- Não vou responder, você vai encontrar a resposta sozinho. Vá para sua casa e durma o resto da noite que lhe sobrou.

oOo

Ele caminhava pelo castelo, era um corredor comum, estava claro demais, devia ser uma dez horas e ele pela primeira vez tinha perdido as primeiras aulas, por quê? Ele havia ficado a noite inteira chorando, não havia dormido nada, por que agora que ele pensava bem no que tinha visto sabia que por alguma razão, não devia estar na vida de Potter.

Ao pensar nisso ele sentiu uma mão fechando em seu pulso. Ele sentiu-se ser puxado enquanto tentava soltar sua mão, iria afastá-lo de si mesmo que isso doesse.

- Severus. - disse a voz de James quando Snape se soltou.

- Não ponha as mãos em mim. - disse Snape, dentro seu coração ruía. - Não quero mais, Potter.

- Ah, eu sou Potter para você agora?

- Não, é o que você não devia ter deixado de ser, Potter.

- O que aconteceu? Pensei que você tinha me perdoado.

- Não, eu mudei de idéia, eu odeio você. - sua voz saia fria.

O rosto de James se transformou em surpresa e depois voltou a ser impassível. Ele sabia que para terminar com James era simples era só falar que não queria mais, o outro era orgulhoso demais para ficar implorando.

Mas o que lhe surpreendeu foi que James deu a volta em si, e o segurou com força, empurrando-o contra a parede. Seu coração doía ao ver algo parecido com fúria nos olhos de James, seu coração doía por saber que estava tudo ruindo, e ele via os cacos de seu mundo no chão.

Mas James não falou, ao contrário, o beijou, não um beijo carinhoso como ele tinha provado mais um beijo feroz e cheio de mágoa, quando foi solto ele ainda ficou parado, deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão, os dentes mordendo os lábios segurando os gritos na garganta.

- Então, foi um jogo para você, Snape?

Sua cabeça latejava, ele levantou os olhos, tinha que ser forte por mais que sentisse vontade de chorar, estava ruindo, o fel voltando aos lábios e a dor que ele um dia havia provado estava voltando, ele se sentia morrer.

- Me deixe em paz, Potter finja que nunca aconteceu é simples para você. - disse cuspindo por mais que as palavras tivessem custado sua pouca força, ele sabia que o outro iria ficar com Evans.

E então viu o outro ir embora e agora ele podia chorar.

- Nunca mais encosto em você. - disse James antes de sair.

Ele chorava, e se lembrava aos poucos do rosto feliz de Potter com Evans, e aquela criança que era a cara do seu James, sempre seria seu por que aquele sentimento iria matá-lo aos poucos mais ainda permaneceria vivo.

Ele se deixou levantar e arrastar para as masmorras, onde poderia deitar e chorar, ali ele tinha algo que pertencia a Potter, a capa da última noite, ainda tinha o cheiro de Potter nela, talvez o jovem apanhador nunca soubesse que aquela capa estava com ele. Fez um feitiço para que a capa continuasse com aquele perfume eternamente, e a abraçou dormindo nela. Tinha acabado a sua parte.

oOo

Já Potter também tinha sofrido, porém ele havia ocultado tão bem que ninguém havia desconfiado de nada, ninguém tinha notado por que ele tinha chamado Evans para sair. E aquele ano foi o mais doloroso para Snape, ele sentiu como se aos poucos fosse morrendo.

No final do ano ele havia descoberto os comensais, e agora fazia parte deles e tinha onde trabalhar quando saísse da escola, sair da escola foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer.

E agora seria a última vez que ele veria James, assim de longe, ele ao lado de Evans no casamento, Evans agora seria Potter, e teria o jovem totalmente para ela, Snape achou que aquela era a última gota de sua alma que se perdia.

Snape andava pela casa pequena até encontrar um traço da lua minguante no céu, ele ficou ali olhando, de alguma forma aquela lua lhe atraia tanto quanto a minguante. Ele sorveu um pouco do vinho que tinha nas mãos e estava bem afastado de todos quando uma voz se fez ouvir.

- Você deve estar feliz agora, Snape. - sim era James, ele deixou que um sorriso morto nascesse em seu rosto.

- É o seu casamento vá ficar com a sua noiva, não importa como estou me sentindo.

- Sim, não importa mais. Não para mim. Mas é meu convidado então quero que se divirta.

- Ah, claro. - se divertir enquanto perdia o seu amor. Nunca. Mas ele estava ali a trabalho, como um comensal, não podia imaginar que o outro estava indo contra.

- Potter. - chamou ele antes que o outro saísse ou se levantasse do batente da porta. - Pare de tentar entrar no caminho de Voldemort.

- Por quê? Você acha que é certo o que ele esta fazendo?

- Não estou dizendo isso.

- Pois parece que as idéias dele são bem de acordo com a sua personalidade.

- O que esta querendo dizer?

- Que você esta do lado dele, e sabe, eu nunca o perdoaria por isso.

- Sim, ai estariamos iguais. Mas, o que eu quero é que você tome cuidado.

- Por quê? - perguntou, Snape chegou a abrir os lábios, sem falar nada, o pensamento completando que era por que o amava, por que não queria que ele se ferisse, mas não disse nada.

Seu coração doía quando ele botou os olhos em um olhar indiferente para ele então as mãos de James pediram silêncio e entregaram a ele uma carta.

- Leia quando chegar a hora, guarde essa carta até a hora que você conseguirá ler.

Snape olhou o papel e desfez o selo mas o papel estava completamente em branco, os dois papéis. Ele levantou o olhar para perguntar a James o que significava aquilo mas o jovem estava longe, sorrindo ao lado de Evans, e foi nessa hora que ele decidiu abandonar a festa, era ilógico comemorar sua morte. Porque era como Snape se sentia.

Queria ficar a sós em seu quarto e poder chorar. E foi o que fez, enquanto se prometia que seria a última vez que choraria por Potter, que nunca mais as lágrimas correriam de seu rosto e ele chegaria a odiá-lo.

Adormeceu com o rosto sobre a capa que ainda mantinha guardada consigo, que ainda conservava o mesmo perfume de noites atrás, quando eles fizeram amor.

Ele morava agora em uma casa trouxa, seus pais haviam morado ali, ele ligou o som trouxa e deixou que os primeiros acordes da música começassem com suas lágrimas. Ele se afundou no sofá ainda abraçando a capa, estaria condenado a amar eternamente.

- Tell me how it feels to be ( Me diga como é ser…)

A voz saia cansada e choros quando ele tentava acompanhar entre lágrimas o que o cantor falava.

- The one who turns inside of me... (a pessoa que enfia a faca dentro de mim )

A voz ia morrendo sempre, e ele enfiava o rosto com lágrimas na capa escura, tentando soltar sua dor agora que estava só. Ele procurava sentir a música, procurava deixar de sentir que vivia.

- Sim, acabou, acabou, agora é o fim não é?

Perguntava com a letra da música e ele estava só para sempre.

**Nota:**

Vamos lá, pessoas está acabando, quem não comentou aproveita é a última chance. Só teremos mais um capítulo.

Vou responder as reviews por aqui. Por quê? Simples, agora anônimos podem comentar e não quero que ninguém fique sem resposta, o que acharam desse cap? Ficou bom? Ah, a música que o Snape canta no final é Hole In My Soul do Aerosmith, eu estava ouvindo enquanto escrevia.

**Nati:** Que bom que esta gostando, de verdade, eu já respondi seu review pelo site, e claro adoro os seus comentários por favor continue mandando até o último cap que será postado na sexta que vem, e me diga o que achou desse cap? Eu não sei, gostei de escrever. Beijos

**Regulus Black:** Sim, o Sirius e o Remus também ficaram bons apesar deles não serem os personagens principais eu estou pensando em fazer um extra para contar a história deles, que bom que gostou…) Obrigado pelo comentário e continue lendo…)

**Ayami**: ahh é que o James é mal compreendido, mas ele também sofre de uma forma ou de outra apenas não demonstra. Não morda o pé da mesa, rs, prometo que o próximo cap sai logo…beijoss…

A todos: Sim, a fic esta acabando mas eu vou escrever uma universo alternativo de Harry que terá o primeiro cap publicando junto com o sete e último de Fel, vai chamar Amor Macabro e contará a história de Lucius Malfoy e Tom Riddle, vou ficar feliz se todos lerem, será uma história da qual vou me dedicar muito, apesar de estar plagiando um manga da Kaori Yuki que eu não lembro o nome mas é um yaoi lindo.

Sim, eu vivo Green Eyes, não leram, pobres dos que não leram…precisava falar isso

Beijos a todos que acompanham.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fel**

_Nós somos tão jovens  
Nossas vidas acabaram de começar  
Mas nós já estamos considerando  
Fugir deste mundo_

E nós temos esperado por tanto tempo  
Para esse momento chegar  
Desejamos tanto em estar juntos  
Juntos na morte

Você não morreria esta noite por amor?  
Baby junte-se a mim na morte  
Você não morreria?  
Baby junte-se a mim na morte  
Você não morreria esta noite por amor?  
Baby junte-se a mim na morte

Este mundo é um lugar cruel  
E nós estamos aqui apenas para perder  
Então antes que a vida nos separe  
Deixe que a morte me abençoe com você

Você não morreria esta noite por amor?  
Baby junte-se a mim na morte  
Você não morreria?  
Baby junte-se a mim na morte  
Você não morreria esta noite por amor?  
Baby junte-se a mim na morte

**Join me in Death – HIM**

O lugar estava escuro, ele via ao longe a chama da vela mas seus olhos não podiam se fechar, ele estava nervoso. Muitas coisas aconteceram naquele dia, tudo rápido de mais, primeiro a informação de que Dumbledore estaria no Cabeça de Javali para entrevistar uma professora nova, depois ele fora mandado para lá pelo Lorde.

Sim, ele tinha visto a profecia e depois tinha entregado para o Lorde como um bom aliado.

Por que ele tinha se juntado ao Lorde das trevas? Não era só por que Potter estava com Lily e ele queria esquecê-lo, não tinha nada haver com a sua visão dele com a família perfeita, não, ele queria acreditar que estava ali por que queria e por que gostava, ele queria acreditar que não amava James, não mais.

O amor morreu, afinal, amores morrem, amores matam, mas ele também são esquecidos e sua pele fica tão dormente que você não é capaz de sentir dor. Ele estava no escuro, as chamas da vela caiam sob o pergaminho vazio já amarelado. Se ele não amava Potter, por que todas as noites olhava aquele maldito pergaminho? Simples, ele esperava respostas que ele nunca tinha conseguido encontrar, ele queria saber, se Potter realmente o amava, por que não insistiu, por que não tentou reverter a situação e ficar com ele? Era uma pergunta clara, que ele tentou encontrar milhares de respostas, talvez Potter no fundo só quisesse brincar com ele.

E assim era Potter, alguém sem coração que chegava de mansinho e o conquistava para depois usar isso contra ele, para magoá-lo até que não restasse mais nada de sua alma, até que tudo tivesse ido embora e se partido nas mãos da única pessoa que amou.

Ele derrubou a vela da mesa, a vendo quicar no chão para depois apagar por completo, e ele deitou o rosto na mesa dura, bem em cima daquele pergaminho, abrindo a gaveta e tirando de lá a mesma capa guardada há anos, como um manto sagrado, imaculado e com o perfume suave de madeira dele, a capa da última noite de amor.

Seu rosto estava frio, ele tremia levemente. A luz da lua que entrava pela janela aberta com um suave vento.

- James…

Os lábios murmuraram enquanto um nó se prendia em sua garganta causando uma dor incômoda, mas ele não iria chorar, não aquela noite, não iria mesmo que tivesse que agüentar aquela dor por tempos.

- Por que suas palavras nunca aparecem, por que não mata esse amor em mim de uma vez?

oOo

Era noite, porém a casa toda estava em silêncio, o homem que agora tinha os cabelos levemente penteados, na medida do possível, tinha uma criança risonha e fofa em seu colo. Harry sorria e batia as mãozinhas enquanto o pai mexia com os dedos pelo corpinho da criança fazendo cócegas, o bebê tentava escapar sem sucesso das mãos.

A sua frente, a jovem mulher de cabelos ruivos andava de um lado para o outro.

- O que vamos fazer, James, não podemos deixá-lo correr perigo...

- Não se preocupe Lily, o amigo a quem entreguei o segredo é alguém confiante, é um verdadeiro amigo e não vai nos trair, não é Harry? - perguntou e a criança alheia a tudo e sorriu.

Lily foi até o marido e se ajoelhou diante dele, pousou as mãos delicadamente em seus joelhos, beijando as costas do bebê que tentou virar para trás para ver a mãe. Uma tempestade começava fora da casa invisível a outros, guardada por uma magia poderosa.

- Será que Alice está bem?

- Não se preocupe Lily, estão seguros e tudo vai ficar bem.

Um raio cortou o céu fazendo as chamas das velas que iluminavam vagamente o rosto dos Potters tremer e quase pagar. E logo vieram as batidas na porta. Lily pegou o bebê no colo e começou a subir a escada, os saltos batendo nervosamente no piso de madeira. James se levantou.

- Suba e fique com ele lá em cima, e não saia de lá por nada, feche a porta com magia. - murmurou James.

Mas ela não saiu dali. Não se mexeu nem um momento, nem quando ele abriu a porta e se deparou com o rosto ofídico, os olhos amarelados frios e sem emoção nenhuma quando James deu um passo para trás e falou com a voz firme.

- Não vai passar.

- Saia da frente Potter, ou terei que matá-lo. - disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Corra Lily. -gritou ele. - Por nosso filho, corra. - e a mulher saiu aos prantos da sala a tempo de ouvir a sentença algoz.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Não teve tempo de olhar para trás, houve um segundo em um século, o instante em que a vida se partia e o corpo pesado e sem sustentação caia direto no chão, o baque dos pés no chão sobrepunha o do corpo caindo, o corpo de James sendo pulado e abandonado ao relento da lua, que iluminava e trazia um vento adocicado pela noite, que acariciava os cabelos já sem vida.

O mesmo luar que iluminava o rosto e brilhava nos olhos pretos de Snape, brilhava nos verdes sem vida de James, e que a morte, somente ela, separa os amantes de uma vez por todas.

- _Avada Kedavra…_

O vento frio tentava abafar o choro de criança, que ecoava pelas paredes da casa ao terceiro feitiço, a terceira maldição que não havia sido pronunciada. Olhos cinzas pousaram no corpo na porta, os choros ficavam distantes quando ele correu para a criança, era Sirius que entrava ali, os olhos derramavam raiva, em forma de gotas suaves que escorriam pelos olhos, mas ele não ficou ali, era impulsivo demais para isso.

Ah, a doce vingança que pode correr pela veia e retira o cansaço do corpo, ele sabia quem iria caçar e iria matar por ter feito aquilo, ele sabia do amigo traidor, e iria matá-lo, não pensava em mais nada além do corpo sem vida de James e Lily, e da criança sem pais que chorava e que nunca lembraria das vozes que seus pais tinham.

oOo

A janela bateu com força, e quando deu por si tinha dado um pulo, olhou para trás o vento forte tinha entrado, mas a lua continuava lá, brilhando no céu, cheia e majestosa.

- _Lumus._ - disse ele com a voz fraca e viu a varinha se acender, passou a mão pelos cabelos e quando deu por si, o pergaminho aberto na mesa começava a se encher, letras pretas e caprichadas iam surgindo de uma forma que ele não imaginava ser possível.

Ele trouxe-o mais para perto, a data do dia se formava, as letras eram estranhamente avermelhadas de perto, como se estivessem sido escritas a sangue. Ele teve um certo temor de começar a ler, havia visto aquele papel tanto tempo em branco que ele não sabia simplesmente o que fazer. Era como se o papel gritasse uma maldição.

_"Para Severus Prince Snape…_(começava a letra em arabesco)

_Eu sei que o mais certo seria aceitar a sua decisão, porém tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de falar agora. Em um momento importante desses. _( Snape se sentou na cadeira e acendeu todo o lugar deixando tudo mais claro, a capa de James ainda estava em seu colo, o perfume tocando o seu rosto. ) _a primeira coisa que quero que esqueça, é o pensamento de que eu nunca te amei, eu compreendo que nunca possa realmente ter me perdoado pelo que eu fiz, mas ainda sim eu sempre vou amá-lo, mesmo que esteja com outra pessoa, sempre vou amá-lo. Não consigo apagar esse amor de mim, mas agora, onde quer que esteja, esse amor ainda estará em mim como uma marca eterna. _( o primeiro pergaminho acabou, Snape se reencostou e começou a ler o segundo, sentiu o coração parar ao ler as primeiras linhas).

_Mas, se você esta lendo isso, quer dizer que de uma forma ou de outra nos separamos para sempre. Eu sei que você me disse uma vez para não ficar no caminho do Lorde das Trevas, mas parece que o destino quis que fosse assim. Eu e Lily tivemos um filho juntos, e esse filho está nas garras do Lorde das Trevas. Não pretendo entregá-lo e, com o aparecimento dessas linhas, quer dizer que eu já paguei com a minha vida pela vida do meu filho. _( Snape releu essas linhas mais de uma vez para tentar achar alguma palavra falha que mostrasse ser mentira, que talvez James não teria morrido)

_Não poderia ir embora sem que você soubesse que eu fui, amando você muito, chorando por você quase todas as noites enquanto buscava no céu algum sinal seu. Que eu, por mais que tivesse Lily ao meu lado, sempre quis a ti. Sempre amei você Severus, desde a primeira vez que coloquei os olhos em você. Se algum dia eu o tratei mal, foi porque fui tolo em negar o que eu sentia.  
De qualquer forma eu acho que paguei por tudo o que eu te fiz, e mereci ter sofrido o que eu sofri todos esses anos longe de você._

_Seu Eterno, James Potter…"_

Seu coração falhava, James havia morrido, era só isso que se repetia em sua mente. James estava se despedindo dele porque tinha morrido, ele tinha deixado o outro para morrer. Ele queria gritar de dor, queria chorar mas nada disso ele conseguiu fazer ele mal conseguiu levantar e olhar para o nome do lugar onde James estava, ele mal conseguiu pronunciar o lugar para a lareira, sua voz saiu fraca mas clara, ele precisava vê-lo. Todas as coisas tinha se passado por sua mente, era o filho de James que era descrito na profecia, era culpa dele, ele tinha matado a única pessoa que amou a vida toda.

O lugar estava frio e a sala estava cheia de folhas, a tempestade já tinha parado e só a lua iluminava a sala, seu coração bateu mais rápido quando ele viu os contornos de um corpo no chão, mesmo no escuro suave, ele reconheceu aquele corpo que um dia tinha tocado com tanto amor. Era James ali, ele correu ao seu encontro, se jogou de joelhos no chão ao seu lado, pousando as mãos em sua face gelada, fixando os olhos verdes opacos.

- James, James por favor, fala comigo. - pediu agora, as lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo rosto trêmulo.

Ele não disse mais nada por um tempo, deitou o rosto no peito dele, o silêncio era o seu pior castigo, ele estava frio, estava morto. Passou os dedos por seu rosto fechando para sempre os olhos, segurando os cabelos, tremendo, tomando os lábios nos seus sentindo o sabor salgado.

- James….James… - gritava sem olhar mais nada ao seu redor, nada importava mais, ele tinha sido o culpado, ele recordou tudo em sua mente, havia falado a profecia ao Lorde e com isso ele matou o seu amor. - Foi minha culpa, eu não queria…

Ele sacudiu o outro como se assim fosse acordá-lo de um sono, esperando que o outro acordasse e gritasse com ele para parar de sacudi-lo. Ele não viu o movimento a sua volta não viu o homem que o observava com um bebê no colo que ainda chorava.

- Levante-se Severus. - disse a voz gentil, ele levantou o olhar marcado por lágrimas para olhar o homem de idade que o olhava ali, com o corpo de seu amor.

- Ele se foi, acabou. É minha culpa, eu entreguei a profecia, eu quero morrer, eu não posso viver com essa dor. - gritou ele em pleno pulmões ainda segurando a roupa de James, tão forte que poderia rasgá-la. - Foi minha culpa, eu matei ele, eu matei a única pessoa que eu amava.

- Sim, e conviver com essa dor é tudo o que você pode fazer?

- Não posso, eu não agüento, está doendo muito. - disse batendo uma mão no peito, as lágrimas fluíam furiosas de seus olhos negros.

- Não seja tão rigoroso consigo mesmo, você não tinha como saber que aquela profecia se dirigia ao filho de Potter, você não tinha como, já que não ouviu a profecia toda. Não é tarde Severus.

- Dumbledore, é tarde sim, ele morreu, eu não posso trazer o meu amor de volta, eu não posso viver sem ele, não posso sobreviver nesse mundo, nada me detém aqui.

Seus berros assustavam mais ainda a criança que era posta nos braços de um homem realmente grande.

- Vá na frente Hagrid, eu encontro você no local combinado, leve a criança, preciso falar com Severus.

E o homem partiu levando a criança, Dumbledore se ajoelhou no chão, atrás de Severus, o puxando pelos ombros e o abraçando enquanto ele não tirava os olhos de Potter, enquanto ele desejava que ele abrisse os olhos e levantasse e falasse que estava pronto para outra.

- Você ainda pode fazer alguma coisa Severus...

- Eu não posso me perdoar, é culpa daquela criança Dumbledore, se eu não o tivesse visto com Lily e não tivesse deixado que ele ficasse com ela para essa criança nascer ele não teria que entregar a sua vida.

- Não pense assim, ele se foi, vamos, eu vou levá-lo para Hogwarts.

- Não, eu tenho que ser preso, eu tenho que morrer, eu matei o James, é minha culpa, eu o matei Dumbledore, eu não estou agüentando isso, eu quero morrer, eu quero que essa dor me leve.

- Shi, calma meu anjo, não fique assim. Ele não iria querer vê-lo assim. Vamos.

- Não, eu não quero sair de perto dele...

oOo

Rosas vermelhas e mortas jaziam no descanso eterno, sem vida, sem amor, rosas sem espinhos que não machucavam por fora, que apertavam a dor por dentro, tinha acabado, sua alma se partira, seus olhos se tornaram frios, e ele jurou odiar aquela criança.

Era culpa dela, por culpa da visão que teve dela seu James havia morrido, por culpa dele, todas as vezes que olhasse para aquela criança se lembraria de James, de como havia levado seu único amor a morte.

Todas as noites de lua cheia ele tinha um motivo a mais para chorar, até que com o passar dos anos ele não conseguia mais. A capa ainda estava no seu quarto em Hogwarts, dentro de uma caixa no armário, ele se recusava mesmo a abrir o armário, a reler a carta, porém não havia conseguido jogá-la fora.

Havia sido considerado inocente pelo peso de sua dor, não importava, o que ele queria mesmo era pagar, o que ele merecia era aquela dor de viver sozinho mais que nunca. E anos depois, dez anos depois, ele ainda olhava para o rosto de Harry e via os olhos de Lily mas o rosto de James, como se o tempo todo estivesse sendo acusado de matar o amor da sua vida.

O silêncio ainda era o seu refúgio, ele ainda dormia querendo ouvir o bater de coração que não tinha ouvido aquela noite. E sua alma tinha morrido junto com James. Nunca mais seria o mesmo.

A última vez que Snape havia chorado por Potter foi no primeiro dia de aula em que viu o garoto ali, em que jurou mais uma vez odiá-lo, em que gemeu o nome de James a noite toda, que abriu o baú e retirou a capa dali, a capa que ainda cheirava a James, e depois daquilo, ele realmente tinha morrido. E chamava a morte, e implorava para rever James na hora de sua morte. Todas as noites pedia para James vir buscá-lo.

oOo

Remus ainda chorava todas as noites por causa do que tinha acontecido, por saber que seu amor estava em Azkaban, ele se recusava a acreditar que Sirius tinha entregado o segredo e que era aliado de Voldemort, porque ele conhecia a pessoa que amava. E conviver com aquela dor também não foi fácil, saber que Sirius estava sofrendo.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ler que Black tinha fugido, e ao mesmo tempo havia recebido a proposta de Dumbledore para dar aulas em Hogwarts, claro que ele aceitou na hora, era sua chance de encontrar Black, após tantos anos ainda o amava. Ele deu aulas lá, vendo o ódio de Harry por Sirius, sem ter como provar que o amado era inocente.

A primeira lua cheia do ano chegou, ele não tinha tomado a poção, ele se transformou em lobo a caminho da casa dos gritos, pela passagem do salgueiro lutador, quando acordou estava no quarto de madeira da Casa dos Gritos.

Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que fez amor com Sirius ali, se lembrou de quando os dois brigaram, e de quantas vezes namoraram ali. Ele estava deitado nu no mesmo colchão empoeirado. No mesmo lugar de antes, chorando e chamando por Black.

Quase tremeu quando sentiu seu abraço, quando virou de leve para olhar o rosto de Sirius, ele estava magro demais, estava levemente sujo, mas Remus não se importava o amava assim mesmo. Passou os dedos pelo seu rosto para confirmar que o outro estava ali.

O beijou como se nunca tivesse feito, como se o amor por ele perdesse totalmente o controle.

- Não fui eu, Remus, não fui eu.

- Eu sei meu amor, sei que nunca faria isso.

- Amo você.

- Eu também te amo, fica comigo, Sirius.

oOo

Mas James nunca iria voltar, quantas coisas Snape não poderia ter dito a ele enquanto podia, muitas palavras ficaram para trás, muitas juras de amor eterno. Viva o momento, ele devia ter vivido, agora era tarde, seu amor tinha partido, e esse poderia ser o último dia de sua vida, que não importava mais.

Naquela noite, ele resolveu abrir o baú. Ele havia tentado matar Sirius, e o ano letivo tinha acabado, ele tinha sentido raiva de Sirius há tanto tempo pensando que ele tinha entregado o segredo que nem imaginava que tinha sido Pedro, mas agora ele sabia.

Tirou a capa e sabendo que em algum lugar Sirius estava com Remus, e ele estava sem James, ele deitou a capa na cama, enroscou o rosto nela, e mais uma vez a manchou de lágrimas.

- Um dia vou estar com você, meu amor.

_We must never be apart_

Nós nunca deveremos estar separados

**FIM**

**Nota: ** Bem, eu quero em primeiro lugar quero agradecer a todos os que leram e deixaram reviews: Natii, Keiko, Ayame, Regulus Black, Srta Potter, TheBlueMemory Nanda e Helena Hiwatari... Vocês me ajudaram a terminar essa fanfic. Espero que continuem acompanhando minhas fics...

Agradecimento a Srta Potter por ter Betado a fic toda, por ter me dado a inspiração necessária para fazer a fanfic, e me ajudado jogando Live de algumas cenas e por msn outras.

**Propaganda: **Leiam minha nova fanfic que será públicada na semana que vem, Amor Macabro, é uma Universo Alternativo de Harry e mostrará Lucius e Tom como vocês nunca viram. (ps: Será públicada semana quem vem por que vou reescrever e vou ficar uma semana sem pc...)

Então o que acharam? Reviews please. 


End file.
